


【锤基】没有哥哥的天是晴朗的天：洛基神工降雨的故事

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 我的第一篇锤基文番外篇为 霸道神王：王弟别想带球跑





	1. Chapter 1

洛基醒来，发现自己躺在一堆废墟之中。

他花了点时间才想起发生了什么，最后的记忆是索尔大声喊着：“不！”而自己松了手，就那么从彩虹桥上掉了下去。这个一直致力于证明自己是奥丁之子的冰霜巨人终于绝望，无论他做了什么，永远也得不到众神之父的认可。

当诡计之神意识到眼前的废墟非常眼熟时，他的心情是哔了索尔的。

为什么他还在阿斯加德的王子寝宫里？

而且寝宫已经变成废墟了，为什么周围还是没有出现一个阿斯加德人，这里发生了什么？

难道雷霆之神的父亲还不辞辛苦，把自己这个假子从掉落的地方捡了回来？那可真是令神绝望的好心，因为彩虹桥已经断裂，就算海姆达尔对邪神精准定位，那也得花上奥丁不少暗能量，才能如此精确地进行抓娃娃活动。

被抓娃娃的洛基讽刺一笑，从废墟中起身，拍了拍自己身上的尘土，仍是作出一番王子的仪态。邪神冷漠地打量着已经被毁坏殆尽的寝宫，这里似乎有过法力波动留下的痕迹，但是在崇尚武力格斗的阿斯加德，有能力用法术把他的卧室变成丘土的只有母亲芙丽嘉。

她当然应该被排除，那么就是外敌入侵？然后诡计之神大约是被打晕了，接着被类似雷神的蠢货当成死人，因此被抛尸于此，多么温暖的亲情啊，冰霜巨人想道。他决定出门看看，也不介意给阿斯加德的宿敌指个路什么的，反正从来没人对他抱有任何期待。

他打开门，愕然片刻。

门外的王宫依旧是王宫，他的起居室里每一件家具都还在原位，书房里每一本书上的灰尘都不曾被动摇，连走廊都深远广大、辉煌华丽，偶有两名侍卫执戟从远处巡逻而过，看不出一丝异样。黑发的法师甚至不得不回头确认，他的卧室确实已经不能称为卧室了，门里门外恍若两个世界。小王子穿过走廊，迎面看见母亲芙丽嘉匆匆而来。

神后有着深金色的头发，温柔的蓝眼睛，她总是充满爱的，恰如她的神名。在奥丁倒下，索尔被放逐的时候，是她将权杖交给洛基，至少在阿斯加德，母亲待他和他的兄长一样……

那不是我的哥哥，洛基厌恶地想。

“母亲。”他清了清嗓子。

“洛基，你没事吧？”爱神走到近前，温暖柔软的手抚上他的脸颊，“我感觉到你的卧室有魔力波动，还好你没事，你是不是又炸了你的卧室？”

他的母亲放松地笑道，随手施展一个法术，将小儿子脸上的伤治愈。

诡计之神笑了笑：“只有您来吗？”

芙丽嘉怜爱地看着他：“当然，我知道你在想什么，洛基，你父亲不会知道的。等你的法术修炼更好的时候，你再给他一个惊喜。”

母亲到底在说什么？！

好像奥丁真的还会对他有什么期待似的，哦够了吧，现在只有太好心的芙丽嘉还关怀自己，就连索尔……就连那个之前好像还想抓住自己，不让自己掉下彩虹桥的蠢货，现在不也看不见神影！大约众神之父终于让他明白了，洛基根本不是奥丁之子，不是索尔的兄弟，他不过是每一个阿斯加德孩子噩梦里的魔鬼罢了！

邪神僵硬开口：“他不是我父亲。”

他的母亲一怔：“你在说什么，洛基？”

接着爱神就微笑起来：“你当然是我们的孩子，别闹脾气了，洛基——”

“我没闹什么脾气！”怎么也搞不明白状况的诡计之神恼怒至极，“我已经全都知道了，我不是您和奥丁的儿子，我是冰霜巨人，索尔才是你们的儿子，还有海拉——”

说到这里，洛基忽然住口，一半是因为母亲突然苍白的脸色，二是因为——海拉是谁？

这个名字是无根之木，突然就漂进了他的脑海，可当他想要更进一步去想的时候，就好像有什么封住了诡计之神的大脑，让他无论如何都想不起来。

“洛基，”芙丽嘉的声音近乎哀求，“别说了。”

“可我说的都是真的。”她的儿子眼睛里流动着哀伤。

“你是我的孩子，难道我不是你的母亲了吗？”爱神问道，“我不知道你怎么得到了那两个名字，但是洛基，我和你的父亲现在只有你了。”

金绿衣甲的神明片刻呆滞：“索尔呢？”

“洛基，”芙丽嘉叹息着，神情中流露出痛苦，“虽然你一直说想要一个哥哥，而且你原本也有过一个哥哥，但是……索尔……在你出生之前，他就已经死了。”

轰隆一声，宛如雷霆震过脑海，洛基简直不能相信自己听到的是什么消息。

*  
那大概是史上最好的消息？

过了三天，洛基•奥丁森下了这个结论。

他渐渐想起来了，他并非摔下彩虹桥后被众神之父捡回老地方，这里不是他曾经住过的那个阿斯加德，他曾经所在的时空；他也不是一下就跌进这个时空砸坏了卧室，顺便替代了原本的洛基，如果非要确认的话，他上辈子的最后印象是摔下彩虹桥，然后一片黑暗，下一刻可以记起的就是自己迈着小小的步子，跟着满面笑容的母亲学会第一个法术。

他在原本的世界里摔死了，然后转世投胎到了这里，这倒是很有意思——从小小的洛基•奥丁森做起，直到前些日子，这位黑发法师在卧室里钻研一种特殊阵法，引发的爆炸导致了今生的暂时性失忆，反倒激起了对前世的回忆。

现在诡计之神全想起来了，在这个世界里没有索尔，他是奥丁和芙丽嘉的独子，阿斯加德的王储，刚刚度过他的一千岁成年礼。众神之父已经宣布，再过一段时间将授予他神格，以及阿斯加德的王位。

没有讨厌的金发大块头阻碍他的路了，再没有人能以光芒遮蔽他了，洛基是众人的焦点，是未来无可争辩的众神之王。奥丁给了他能给一个儿子的最多的关注，母亲给了他全部的爱，就算三勇士也不敢对他流露不屑，除非他们想在他继位以后被开革除名于勇士的行列。

阳光明媚，露天的场地周围围着不少民众，场中人挥汗如雨。小王子端着果汁，坐在格斗场一头高高的宝座上，看武士们较量本事。这一项活动原本专属索尔，黑发法师从很早以前就厌弃了比武的一切：愚蠢地用肌肉解决问题，炫耀身上的伤疤，以及对法术的嘘声。等他登基，一定要大力改变阿斯加德的此等落后风气——也许话剧会是一种不错的新风尚？

现在没有雷神，洛基突然觉得观赏比武也可以十分赏心悦目，他自己干干净净坐在座位上，看尚武的阿斯加德人们像野兽一样缠斗一团，比拼蛮力。邪神啜饮一口甜凉的果汁，不禁微微出神：如果早知道没有索尔可以让生活如此愉悦，也许他早八百年前就该一刀捅死那个大块头？自己过去真是善良过头，一定是和那个蛮力狂相处太久，以至于让堂堂诡计之神都被拉低了智商。

这时比武决出了胜负，在输了三场以后，范达尔突使巧劲，将沃斯塔格击倒在地，后者庞大的身躯让格斗场都为之一振。众人爆发出欢呼，此间的王储正高兴时，一名女子走到了他身边。

“希芙？”洛基留意到她，微微挑眉，“你来做什么？”

“王储殿下，”希芙行了个武士礼，“我希望能成为一名仙宫勇士。”

“哟，嘿！”范达尔朝这边热情地扬了扬手，“希芙，你那么漂亮的女孩子是不用当什么勇士的，如果你喜欢勇士，这里就有一个现成的！”说着，这位自负风流者还用大拇指指了指自己的胸口。

希芙干脆地无视了他：“希望殿下能够见证我的实力，向国王陛下进言。”

诡计之神一笑，他现在明白过来了，没有索尔，当然没人会为希芙说话。让一个女人当仙宫的勇士？自从女武神们集体变成传说，奥丁就对女人从武有了莫名的心理阴影似的，阿斯加德的姑娘们也尚武是一回事，正式跑到战场上杀人可就是另一回事了。

“我为什么要帮你？”邪神笑道，青灰色的眸子里分明闪着不怀好意，“你有什么可以和我交换我的推荐吗？”

希芙看着他：“因为你是未来的国王，国王需要公正，我希望殿下公正地看我，我不输于任何一个男性勇士。”

这话倒是真的，这个金发女人可以仗剑骑马，跟着索尔和三勇士一道走遍九界，在战场上与敌人奋力搏杀，洛基见过那些。但诡计之神对于这种真话敬谢不敏，何况当时如果没有他的法术布下一场大雾，他们谁也休想全身而退。

事后从索尔开始，这些蠢货全都管他的法术叫作不入流的小把戏，希芙也许没有发言，可也绝非全然无辜。睚眦必报的小王子笑着看她：“你说的有道理，非常有道理，我会认真考虑的，嗯——既然国王属于公正，那就去找国王吧，如果我的父亲认为你不能当勇士，我又怎么能违背他的旨意？”

希芙看了他一眼，转身就走。

洛基笑得眉眼弯弯，拨弄着手上的金杯，真是难得，希芙和芙丽嘉一样，是少有的原本对他什么态度，现在依旧是什么态度的阿斯加德人。他的母亲一直爱着他，希芙一直厌恶、不屑于他，无论他是别人背后的影子，还是未来的众神之王。也许有那么个人能让希芙有那么点儿敬佩和爱慕，无论她面上装得有多么的不在乎，就是那个奥丁的长子、雷霆之神、阿斯加德原本的大王子，索尔……

不知何时，邪神脸上的笑意全部消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

这是洛基•奥丁森的登基前夜。

他走进奥丁的密室，看着眼前的寒冰之匣，伸手握住两端。他有一件事需要确认，是否前世今生有什么不同。

皮肤还是如预料般变蓝，他的养父也如前世剧本般降临，阻断了他的行动。

“所以，我是谁？”小王子问道，“冰霜巨人？阿斯加德人恐吓孩子的魔鬼？索尔的替代品？”

独眼的神王悲伤地看着他：“你是我的儿子。”

“不，一定还有别的什么。”

众神之父站在阶梯上，在他的幼子还是一个孩子的时候，这位父亲的形象是多么高大啊，奥丁之子对他充满了仰慕和憧憬，巴望着成为和他一样威名赫赫、统治九界的王。然而一朝梦碎，现实残忍可怕。

邪神几乎可以肯定，自己被抚养只是因为索尔，因为雷神在的时候，需要诡计之神衬托他，雷神不在的时候，阿斯加德的主神需要一个儿子作他的替补。

洛基走向他：“是吗？如果索尔还在……如果他还在，你会对我这么好吗？我在你眼里究竟是什么，你丧子之后的补偿？要是索尔能够复活，要是他的复活需要献祭，你是不是会毫不犹豫地牺牲我！”

奥丁震惊不已，他勉强支撑着身体，摇着头：“你为什么要突然这么想？你为什么一定要把事情往坏的地方想？”

因为这就是事实，诡计之神想着，也没忘了自己的根本目的：“他是怎么死的？一个替代品应该知道正品是什么样子的，所以那个索尔，那个真正的奥丁森是怎么死的！”

在他心底，有一个声音自几天前就在疯狂大叫：索尔怎么会死？他是众神之父的长子，是雷霆之神，是驰名九界的英勇战士，是妙尔尼尔都认可的主人，他怎么会死，怎么会死在洛基出生之前？

也许那不是几天之前响彻心底的声音，是自从他来到这个世界，来到这个没有索尔的宇宙，就已经开始发出的叫喊。

他记得在这辈子的小时候，他拉着母亲的衣角，询问哥哥的下落，得到芙丽嘉的一个亲吻，和他可没有哥哥的答复，然后打发他一个人落寞地去看书。

他曾经拿着匕首在比武场上尝试，努力适应阿斯加德尚武的风气，这里没人会让着他，当他终于以纯粹的武术击倒了比自己强壮高大的对手，欣然转身，却会突然觉得心口空了一块，看着他为他欢呼的人里似乎总少了那么一个，那个人会对他哈哈大笑，将他抱起来，强迫他亲昵尘土和汗水。

他不知道少的那个家伙究竟是谁，终于也恨上了比武场。八岁那年他幻作了一条蛇，独自一蛇盘踞在分明废弃无人的宫殿里发呆，最后将宫殿里的东西都变成了青蛙，却觉得更加空虚的茫然。

“那已经是过去的事，”奥丁说道，“现在，没有索尔了。”

洛基冷笑着，咬着牙，迸出话语：“你什么都不肯说吗？所以为什么我脑子里有个封印？它告诉我一切都没那么简单——一个约顿海姆的怪物是不是就不该指望你会大发慈悲，把事情的真相说出来，因为众神之王肯抚养冰霜巨人已经是天大的恩惠，而这个怪物居然还不知满足！”

“我只是不希望你受伤！”

“你根本只是想利用我！”

诡计之神双目含泪，那就是他钻研阵法导致卧室被炸毁的起因：一个封印锁住了他的记忆，让前世的一切在坠下彩虹桥后戛然而止。黑发的法师尝试解开封印多次，发觉上面带着雷霆的痕迹，但甚至是当年的索尔都无法设下如此强大的法印，唯有众神之父才是答案。

他真的是被奥丁从约顿海姆的战场上捡来的么，而不是被从另一个宇宙掳掠而来？

也许他原本那个世界的奥丁已经放弃了他，索尔可能找过他，但最后也放弃了，那个蠢货根本没有跨越宇宙的力量，洛基会从他的脑中被彻底淡忘，在时间长河里变成模糊不清的一团。

“不，我不是……”

直到众神之父轰然倒地，洛基才猛然回神，他意识到自己刺激到了父亲，又一次。

*  
奥丁陷入长眠，登基大典被取消，芙丽嘉授予洛基永恒之枪和暂代国王的权力。

以及他的养父准备给他的神格，火神。

新火神轻声细语安慰了母亲，心中却是一片麻木的疼痛，没有了索尔，他果然是一个替代品，为了让他能够乖乖当好继承人，诡计之神都能被变成火神。处境的对比只让奥丁的偏心变得更加一目了然，洛基坐在王座上，却迟迟没有发布命令。

实在也没有什么可发布的，九界一片升平，仿佛伟大的众神之父的倒下也掀不起半点波澜。

最后他纵马驰过长长的彩虹桥，在白天桥下星海的颜色总能令人想起索尔的眼睛，长桥末端是沉默的守门神，新国王看着终年如一的海姆达尔：“我要去约顿海姆。”

守护之剑插入、转动，果然对付守门人根本用不着银舌头，这个家伙也懒得和新国王多话。洛基被迅速送到了约顿海姆，他没有试图攻击任何一个冰霜巨人，迈步走进前世他被奥丁捡到的神庙。

那里曾是寒冰之匣被供奉的地方，现在宝物被锁在阿斯加德，神庙也就无人看管修缮，已经连屋顶都不复存在了，抬头便能看到夜空和宇宙的星星，但星光从来照亮不了这个终年积雪的地方。

触目所及，皆是冰霜。

约顿海姆裔的小阿斯加德漫步其间，辨认着走到一处平台。

“阿斯加德人，你来做什么？”

阿斯加德籍贯的冰霜巨人转头，只见劳菲走了进来，俯视着他，血红的眼睛里透着不屑：“小公主，你应该回家抱着你妈妈，祈祷奥丁赶快醒过来，否则阿斯加德就可以迎接末日了。”

洛基看上去确实没多少值得防备的，他瘦瘦小小，身上也不像有块结的肌肉，完全不是阿斯加德勇士的派头。这个黑发法师微笑着开口：“尊敬的约顿海姆之王，劳菲，我听说您曾经在这里遗弃过您的儿子。”

劳菲咧嘴笑了：“你这小鬼满脑子都是什么疯话？当然，如果冰霜巨人有孱弱的孩子，他就不会有生存的权力，劳菲的儿子都身强体壮，比奥丁的儿子可强多了——假如我生了个像你这样的小弱鸡，我会毫不犹豫地丢在这里的。”

诡计之神也笑了起来，忽略对方蓝色的皮肤和不同构造的面部肌肉，他们的笑容倒是有些相像：“这么说来，这个平台上从未有过什么孩子了？”

他转身正面看向劳菲，这位冰霜巨人之王显然没什么耐心：“没有，毛都没长齐的小屁孩，在我改变主意之前，快点滚吧。”

“是，我恭敬地遵奉您仁慈的敕命。”邪神低眉顺眼道。

劳菲转身而去，冰霜并未赋予此处任何晶莹澄澈，反而寒冷到让人心都冻结。

——永远不要把后背暴露给你的敌人。

洛基轻轻倾斜永恒之枪，左手幻出一道绿色法幕，这是他在卧室里做实验的时候经常用的，就算将卧室炸成废墟，外面书房里的灰尘都不会震动一下。永恒之枪则是奥丁的武器，是一道闪电——

连声息都没有，劳菲就碎成了一地粉末，然后碧光一闪，连粉末都没留下。

诡计之神毫无触动，又回头看了一眼那个废弃的神庙平台，在堆积的冰层下面发现了一点不一样的东西。

他是火神，融开冰层，下面是一把斧子，有着奇怪树藤扭曲的斧柄，和已经斑斑生锈的斧头。上面的隐隐碧光显示，这柄武器曾经饱饮敌人的鲜血，可是如今却光彩不再，只剩了入手沉重，但也不是完全拿不起来。

就跟被奥丁祝福过之前的妙尔尼尔重量相当，这应是矮人的技艺产品。

至于为什么洛基不会将之错认为冰霜巨人的利器，得了吧，自劳菲往下，哪个约顿海姆人有过正常的，像模像样的武器了？他们拿着冰刀就敢上战场，结果被雷神锤满场砸成朵朵冰花。甚至冰霜巨人之王行刺众神之父时也是临时结冰，活该被邪神来上背后一枪，别说他原本要的就是劳菲的性命，就算黑发法师曾经真心实意想要杀死养父，在看见亲爹拿出冰刺的时候就该临阵反水。

就算他放任不管，以那种愚蠢脆弱的武器，奥丁也准保能够垂死病中惊坐起，笑问刺客何处来，磨冰霍霍向神王，不如自挂东南枝。

在确定这个破败的神庙里再没什么值得探究的东西了以后，洛基将斧子扔进自己的四次元口袋，召唤彩虹桥返回。

下一站，尼达维；下下站，中庭。


	3. Chapter 3

尼达维的矮人们对他手中的斧子没有丝毫印象，并请求他如果找到能锻造此等武器的匠人，请一定告诉他们。

洛基不耐地离开了，他只能循着前世的线索继续下去，或许有解开记忆封印的办法。

美国，新墨西哥州。

去他的美国，去他的新墨西哥州。

面前是一片峭壁沙漠，远远的有一帮原始装束的印第安人路过，千里无城市，万里是荒原。

诡计之神终于想起，在这个世界，自己才刚刚过一千岁，对应地球上的时间——

美国还没成立。

他当然也不可能找到什么简•福斯特，就连找福斯特她爷爷都没门。

所以也没有美国队长和托尼•斯塔克，没有复仇者联盟，更没有复仇者联盟的大楼。

最后他去了北欧，花了点时间才从十字架的冲击下找到古老宗教的痕迹，诸神的传说。事实上洛基通晓他原本世界里所有版本的神话，在那些故事里他有时是奥丁的弟弟，有时是索尔的弟弟，有时又是什么都算不上的邪神。在无数个神话之中，诡计之神杀死过雷霆之神，也被雷霆之神杀死过，或者他们并非直接交手的对象，但起因总归是他，是他先行挑起战火，最后导致了诸神黄昏……

猛然间，苏尔特尔挥动暮光之剑横扫房舍，插入地心，将整个阿斯加德粉碎的画面闯入脑海。

洛基结结实实地打了个战，在他最恶毒的想象里阿斯加德也没有不复存在过，无论阿斯加德是否接纳一个冰霜巨人，他都无法属于约顿海姆了。

但在这里，在这个世界的神话版本里，一切故事熟悉又陌生：

奥丁只有独子洛基，他是火神，也理所当然是光荣辉煌的，会带来光明的神祇，未来的诸神之王，注定战胜诸神黄昏，成为新世界的救世主，外加那些堆砌在他身上的赞美词，几乎让他认不出描述的是自己，简直要怀疑在此间，火神是雷神的同义词。

白色的貂皮披肩，金绿色的修身衣裤，衬得他的青灰色眼睛格外有神，他带着那股王子才有的派头打开胸前的怀表，看了一眼按照阿斯加德历流逝的时间，咬了咬自己的薄唇，掩饰下内心的烦躁。

他也想问自己是怎么了，索尔那个蠢货不在这个世界，难道不是一个天大的好消息么？没有人会来抢夺王位，没有人会比诡计之神更加引人注目，他恨透了那个所有事物都唾手可得的大王子，现在自己却在巴巴地寻找那个大块头的任何一丝痕迹。

也许是因为他脑中的那个封印，还有偶然间闪过的画面，连不起来的记忆……任何人，任何人都休想对邪神的记忆动手脚！他有必要知道究竟发生了什么，被隐瞒冰霜巨人的身份已经让他尝够了失望和痛苦，绝不允许再来一回！

虽然会有些冒险，但是既然他在这个世界找不到线索，那就只能启动禁咒法阵，去向那个封印索要答案了。

他走到无人的挪威草原，火山灰吹拂卷过，肮脏而苍凉。面前是翻滚的海浪，金绿衣甲的神明眼中燃火，他掏出匕首，在自己的左臂上斜切一刀，让鲜血流下。

在大部分时候，洛基都是九界第一的幻术师而非法师，实话说他以匕首作战的次数都比用法杖的次数多些，黑发法师是和自己的母亲学的，芙丽嘉鲜少动武，但她的幼子曾经见过那么一次，爱神以幻术蛊惑敌人，然后抽出弯刀，干脆利落地割断了恶棍的咽喉，典型的阿斯加德人作战方式。

但这并不意味着他不会法术，如果要劈个中庭城堡之类的脆弱玩意儿，邪神还是绰绰有余的。

手指蘸上鲜血，金绿光辉流动，泛出异样的色泽，洛基在空中划出符阵。

然后他的脚下泛起一圈金光。

——再然后，诡计之神就从金圈圈里掉下去了。

这可不是他的法术……这是谁在画个圈圈诅咒他？！

在异度空间自由落体的三十分钟里，洛基•奥丁森严肃认真地思考了这一问题，毕竟不思考他也没别的好干，他试过了，根本逃不出去，百无聊赖之中总算黑发法师还记得给自己的手臂止了个血。

最后他咣当摔在一片露天的石头平面上，把石头都砸出了一个凹坑，碎屑迸溅，小王子愤愤抬头，迎面是一名披着一身黄色长袍的光头女性，见他来到露出一个微笑：“洛基。”

“你他喵是哪根葱？！”一个两个都那么喜欢摔他吗！

女法师没有生气：“诡计之神，奥丁的养子，阿斯加德的王储，你好。我是古一，可能我们下次应该换一个结实的地板会面。”

绿眼睛的王储眯了眯眼睛，他似乎不陌生自由落体，但也不算熟悉，最终他还是起身，防备性地后退了一步，一抬手将永恒之枪召唤手内，指向对方：“我给你一个机会解释。”

古一含笑看着他：“别这样，你应该先想好你在做什么。你可以称得上是一个富有天赋的法师，但是还没有经过足够的锻炼，永恒之枪这样强大的武器在你手中也无法发挥它全部的能力。如果在你的父亲奥丁的掌握下——”

“是么？”黑发法师一笑，永恒之枪上金光一闪，犹如霹雳，向古一疾奔而去！

古一法师双手垂在身侧，双腕一抖，变出两把金色能量扇，却对眼前雷光微微一笑，伸手在身后一格。

铛得一声，女法师眼前的洛基和永恒之枪消失了，那只是幻影，在她身后，真正的洛基额头覆盖上一层薄汗，他的枪尖被卡在了古一法师的两把能量扇之中。接着，古一的脚跟提起踩下，石砖地板顿时如活物一般翻滚起来，诡计之神一个踉跄，回枪以枪杆撑住地面，这才稳住自己没有摔倒。

古一从容转身：“如果在你的父亲奥丁的掌握下，不需要幻术，我应该已经重伤了。”

这什么人啊！

一个中庭人，轻描淡写地宣布就算奥丁以永恒之枪对她一击，也不能彻底杀死她。这么装模作样的欠揍语气，偏偏说的好像事实一般！

然后洛基就想起来了，自己给亲爹，约顿海姆的冰霜巨人之王，劳菲的背上也来了那么一下，结果亲爹的下场可比这个中庭蝼蚁凄惨多了……

这个世界不会好了！

邪神收起永恒之枪，勉强挤出一个微笑，摊了摊空空无物的双手：“只是开个玩笑。”

古一不以为忤：“我能请教你来到地球施展禁咒的目的吗？我是一名术士，有必要知道地球上发生的魔法事件。”

她话音刚落，洛基眼前一花，已经被一个瞬移移动进了室内，这是一处藏书丰富的魔法殿堂，黑发法师一眼就认出来了，凭着讲究的魔法器具，写满各种神秘文字的书脊，还有含义复杂的花纹图样，以及刚刚自动就到他手边的无尽之杯。

“请用茶吧。”古一说道，“我发现你的灵魂不属于这个世界——”

银舌头被呛着了，不是被茶水，是被他自己紧张的唾液。

所以他果然是被奥丁从隔壁宇宙强行掳掠神口而来的吗？

“……那个带你来到这里的人，并不希望你得知真相。”女法师叹息道。

“他当然不希望。”邪神咬着牙笑道，“他好不容易才能彻底摆布我的人生，让我做他听话的傀儡，弥补他的神生遗憾。至于我想什么，对他来说有用吗？”

“我很确信他不是那么想的。”古一温和道，“他不希望你回忆过去，正是为了照顾你的感受。”

哈。

这种“照顾”他可受够了，奥丁口口声声说为了他的感受，不能告诉他真实的身世，甚至不惜诓骗他和索尔拥有同等的继承机会。可结果就是诡计之神信了他的邪，在之后的一千五百年里活脱脱当了雷霆之神的参照组，如果索尔当真英明神武智慧非凡也就算了，他输得甘心，可他明明是被逼迫成为一个大个子蠢货的衬托者！

前世的记忆越清晰，洛基就越愤恨。

黑发法师目光转向满架图书：“你是来替他解释的吗？”

“不，不是。”古一说道，“我只是想提醒你，你使用的是禁咒，在施展之前你应该完全了解其中的害处。”

邪神冷笑：“多谢你装作关心我，我们可无亲无故。”

在这个世界上，在每一个世界上，洛基都是孤身一人。

在他曾经读过的所有故事里，那些过去的神话，未来的影视艺术里，洛基都永远是一个人。他不是真正意义上的奥丁之子，也很难说是劳菲之子，甚至芙丽嘉都不是在每一个故事里一直爱他，他遭遇到的更多的是别人的鄙夷与不屑，还有见证这个冰霜巨人堕落时理所当然的目光，仿佛在说：“果然如此！”

诡计之神有时会站在世人眼中的正义一方，却休想被人认为是正义的，他不过是出于一己私欲，是因为有了太可怕的强敌，或者是打着最后反水的小算盘，任何一个明智的人都知道他不值得信任。在最后的结局里，索尔和他，总是也只能是有一个存活。

但邪神永远阴魂不散，一直蔓延在每一个诸神的故事里，伴随着索尔，犹如炽热光明下令人嫌恶的阴影。在一个又一个的传说中，他是一次次死而复生的反派，雷神的宿敌，阿斯加德灭亡的元凶。这一关系甚至令人啼笑皆非的稳定、牢固，远胜于雷霆之神与他身边伴侣的连结——在有的故事里那个女人是希芙，有的时候那个身影属于简，甚至还有传言其实是一位女武神，而索尔的敌人虽然常换常新，但终归洛基占据着不变的一席。

看啊，就算在这些故事里，他也只是索尔的陪衬，他是暗，雷神是光，他阴毒狠厉，让世人向往雷霆的正直高大。

古一微微敛了敛笑容：“你只是暂时迷路了，洛基，你的命运线只在于你自己，你现在有一个光明的未来，只要能放下过去的种种，接受你已经拥有的。”

银舌头此时沉默不语。

过了一阵，洛基转过头来，青灰色的双眸注视着古一，缓缓开口：“索尔怎么样了？”

女法师一怔。

“不是这个世界的索尔，”诡计之神嗓子发涩，“我原本那个世界的蠢货，他当了国王，对吗？”

古一将嘴唇抿成了一条线，片刻后开口：“他曾经是。”

语言中的过去时态让阿斯加德的小王子为之一惊：“他曾经是？那他现在呢？”

“在他的生命中，他是一位广受爱戴，威名远播九界，神力更胜过奥丁的国王。”

这一切都是好话，却无端端地令邪神心中不安：“他现在怎么样？”

“你知道这些就已经够了。”

“告诉我！”洛基喊道，带着逼迫，带着哀求。

“他已经死了。”

洛基的脸色顿时惨白。


	4. Chapter 4

古一最终为他揭示了那个世界的图景，包括洛基•奥丁森被封印的那段记忆：

“跟我回家。”

然后邪神将纽约砸得稀烂。

“我们可以解决这个的，兄弟同心。”大块头蠢货还在苦口婆心地劝导他，而他装作深受感动的模样，掏出他的菱形指环刺——

“感情用事！”

他被打败，被关进阿斯加德的牢笼。因为银舌头的一次莽撞指路，他的母亲永远离开了他。黑暗精灵险些夺去他的生命，然后诡计之神高据奥丁的王座，一坐就是两年。

“跪下，在你们的女王面前。”

妙尔尼尔变成一地碎片。

“你伤了一只眼睛。”小王子说道。

“我是阿斯加德的末日！”暮光之剑横扫整个王国。

“如果你在这里，我可能会拥抱你。”

“我在这里。”

“说真的，你觉得带我去地球合适吗？”

“会没事的。”

会没事的……

可是阴影笼罩了他们，灭霸还是来了，他拥有力量宝石，几乎不费吹灰之力就打败了洛基的哥哥，曾经战无不胜的雷神。这个泰坦之子心机深沉，而他身边还有乌木喉，脚下是无数阿斯加德人的尸体，突然之间，诡计之神厌倦了诡计，放弃了幻术，只剩下唯一的选择。

“我向你保证，哥哥，太阳会重新照耀我们。”

原来那才是洛基真正的终点，在掉下彩虹桥之后，他们曾经有过从头再来的机会，他麻木地看着他的兄长抱住自己的尸身痛哭流涕，甚至灭霸爆破了飞船也没能让雷神离开，金发独眼的神明垂头抵住他，似乎想要与他携手同归。

走啊！

他试图大喊大叫，哪怕他面对的只是古一的幻境。好在索尔没有轻易被炸死，雷霆之神落到了姗姗来迟的救人飞船上，然后驶向尼达维。

如果诡计之神还在，也许索尔就不会去那里了，洛基设身处地也能想到灭霸不会放过那些矮人们，最后留下的只有一个活口，甚至没有一双可用的手。

……那还是索尔吗，还是他的不会动脑的傻兄长吗？

这个疯子徒手掰开熔炉，以双臂转动机械，用身躯去扛死星的光芒，然后倒在了风暴战斧成形的前一刻。青灰色的眼眸霎时被水雾充盈，但他听见了雷霆的声音，等他眼前再度清晰时，雷神从九天落下，双目电闪，挟卷怒风雷霆，将灭霸一斧劈碎。

索尔弯腰捡起无限宝石，将死去的人全部复活。

除了洛基。

“为什么没有洛基，洛基呢？”他的哥哥颤声问道。

“可能是因为……”奇异博士叹了口气，“灭霸对他下了狠手，他的灵魂都被捏碎了。”

“那我该怎么办，还有什么办法？”

“几乎可以认定为没有，”斯坦兰奇抬头，“我看到他的灵魂被捏成三万六千片，分布在宇宙的各个角落，除非将它们全部集齐，但那是不可能的。”

阿斯加德人的寿命很长，他们中最普通的一员都有五千年的时光，而神格和神力可以大大延长这一切，现在索尔有着无可匹敌的，胜过众神之父奥丁的神力。

但那是浩瀚宇宙，是三万六千片破碎的灵魂。

就算以百万年的寿命投入进去，那也是犹如在大海中捞取三万六千个原子一样的难题，任何有理智的人都不会那么做的。何况索尔是国王，是阿斯加德人建立新家园时不可缺少的首领，是这一场无限战争的救世主，没有人会为了洛基不能回来而责备他。

力挽狂澜的金发神明身体摇晃，坐倒在地。

后来，索尔变成了一个很陌生的神。

威严，深沉，神力无边。

他学会了和地球一方谈判，给阿斯加德人划出一块居住区，就在人口稀少的北欧，在那里他重建了他们的国度，与地球人生活在一起还需要处理方方面面，在这些零碎的问题上嗜酒的瓦尔基里帮不上忙，石头人不停掉着石块，克鲁南战士倒是可以修剪杂草灌木来拓荒。

在复仇者们的帮助下，阿斯加德的国王逐渐适应，他要制定符合新环境的法律，阿斯加德人与地球人来往的守则，通婚、贸易、信仰、习俗……洛基简直不敢相信他的大块头哥哥有这份耐心，将每一桩每一件事都尽可能妥善的处理着，就仿佛他神生的全部意义只在于此。

“他是疯了吗？”新建的复仇者基地里，托尼咕哝道，“阿斯加德国王请求斯塔克工业调查，调查内容是——全部于无限战争期间及之后出生的绿眼睛生物？酬金是阿斯加德的魔法科技技术，还有贸易关税优惠，可以面议？”

“瓦坎达也收到了类似请求。”班纳博士说道。

“原因呢？”钢铁侠瞪大了眼睛，难道他们的惊爆点终于在失去他的小鹿斑比以后发疯了？

博士看了他一眼：“所以我们得做点什么。”

“没错，作为一个好伙伴，我们应该做点什么。星期五，立刻去把符合条件的绿眼睛全部筛选出来，这是造福人类的壮举，阿斯加德的魔法要是真能当科技使用，又有什么关税优惠的话，小辣椒会高兴的。”算盘打得噼啪响的亿万富翁抬头，对上班纳震惊的面色，终于还记得加上了一句，“顺便给惊爆点预约一个心理医生，最好的那种。”

如果最好的心理医生都不管用，恐怕复仇者们就只能派出娜塔莎去唱“太阳下山了”。

*  
谢了，索尔不用心理医生。

他找绿眼睛生物的理由也很简单，他还没疯，或者至少还不能发疯。

眼睛是心灵的窗户——那个中庭法师是这么说的。

所以绿眼睛的生物，有最大的概率，拥有他弟弟的灵魂碎片。

当然不是说每一个绿眼睛都有，但这是唯一的线索，也是国事之外阿斯加德之王的唯一一点私心。这个法术盲向奇异博士学会了鉴别灵魂的法门，然后不厌其烦地去试验每一份报表上的每一对绿眼睛，他进展很快，只花了十年时间就将阿斯加德导入正轨，再多花了一年时间就找齐了散落在地球的所有洛基的灵魂碎片——总共两片，一个属于一只黑翅绿纹的蝴蝶，一片在一只流浪猫的身上。

那只小奶猫被送到北欧来时身上还带着刚刚结痂的伤口，瑟瑟发抖却短毛直竖，不允许任何人靠近，绿色的眼睛里满是戒备。

直到索尔抚摸它，被它挠伤了手臂依然温柔抚过它的后颈，猫咪呜咽一声，靠进他的怀里。

索尔养下了它们，直到蝴蝶死去，他将第一片灵魂装入阿斯加德的生命之匣。

然后雷神去向外空。

银河护卫队也收到了来自国王的请托，高贵狂野的男神没有提出什么魔法技术，不过阿斯加德的货币都是贵重金属。但一向为取得利润不惜坑蒙拐骗的火箭这回彻底地转了性，和格鲁特一道坚定地成为了男神的脑残粉，雷神的小兔子为此甚至不惜和星爵打了一架——最后他们只要了飞船的油费——这还是在星爵扛过了三轮伙伴们的集体暴力殴打之后坚持争取的结果。

“我是船长，我要为我们负责！”这个彼得大声嚷嚷道，“我可不想因为开不动飞船被困在什么外太空！”

“不，你才不是船长，男神才是船长！”

于是索尔直接接管了银河护卫队。

星爵的抗议被集体镇压。

他们在一个个星球之间跳跃，发动了几乎所有的星际掠夺者们帮忙——因为索尔是救世主，他从灭霸的手中救下了半个宇宙的生命和另外半个宇宙生命的至亲至爱，所以每一个人都愿意帮他找回他的。

他们大多象征性地要了一点儿油费，或多或少，雷神并不十分在意。

每十年他会回一趟阿斯加德，现在位于地球的那个阿斯加德，有收获时往生命之匣里放入一片灵魂，然后这个威严高贵的神明就会露出几秒钟的傻笑，洛基认得那个，从他们小时候一起长大，索尔总是笑得像个彻头彻尾的傻子。

但不包括第一个十年，他回来的时候，他的小猫已经变成了一个矮矮小小的墓。他将这片灵魂小心翼翼放入匣中，闭上眼睛，似乎还能看到那一对紧张的绿色眸子。

后面的二十年也许是雷霆之神最自由自在的一段岁月，直到毁灭者说他要回他的家乡，然后是星爵和卡魔拉，他们决定回到地球，因为小星爵该上学了。格鲁特被火箭赶去和星爵一起住，最后雷神的小兔子也疲惫地靠在了男神的肩膀上：

“我太老了，男神，恐怕我不能再陪你找下去了。你也给自己找一个家吧，找个人陪你，能给你生个小男神的那种，我想抱一抱你儿子，那该多好啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴德尔是原北欧神话里索尔的亲兄弟，这里设定是索尔的堂侄兼养子

蓄了金色胡须的索尔，在半个月后牵来了一个孩子，一个金发蓝眼的小阿斯加德。

“小兔子，你看，这是我儿子。”

“真的？”火箭伸手，轻轻碰触孩子柔嫩的脸颊，然后生怕碰疼了他，急忙收回爪子，脸上满是虔诚的光芒，“他是一个小男神。”

“他叫巴德尔，”新做了父亲的神明抚摸着他小小的脑袋，“他会是光明之神。”

巴德尔属于众神之祖的另一支后裔，他是历经灾劫的阿斯加德不多的王室血脉，是火箭之后雷神的陪伴与寄托。

十年，又一个十年，巴德尔在修修补补的银河护卫队飞船上茁壮成长，他知道他从未谋面的叔叔是阿斯加德的救世主，有一双再好看不过的绿眼睛。他的父亲总能在无数绿眼睛中找到那一片对的灵魂，做下标记，直到这个承载了黑发法师灵魂的生命逝去，再来接走那一片离开太久的灵魂碎片。

“爸爸，你看这个！”巴德尔托起掌上的外星小生命，“叔叔在这里哦！”

绿眼睛的小东西和索尔对视片刻，雷神露出一丝笑容：“是的，他在这里。”

他们又收集到了一片洛基的灵魂。

“爸爸，我的法术怎么样？”小巴德尔拉开架势，变出三个一模一样的分身，瞅着他的父亲得意洋洋。

“很好。”索尔称赞道。

“和叔叔比怎么样？”

“你叔叔是九界最好的法师。”

“比奇怪史叔叔还要好的那种？”

“呃……也许吧。”

去他的也许吧，洛基坐在古一展示的图景前，我就是最好的法师，那个二流货色也拿来和我比？

每一次回去，认识的人总会少一些。

托尼退休了，美国队长不再是美国队长了，黑寡妇和班纳博士结婚了，鹰眼已经抱孙子了，瓦坎达有王储了，蜘蛛侠成为复仇者们的新领袖了……

旺达不知道通过什么办法和幻视有了孩子，战争机器和猎鹰都成为退休元老了，彼得帕克的小徒弟已经是复仇者们的核心了，新加入的复仇者他已经不认识了……

他的宇宙行程越拉越长，十年已经来不及赶回一趟了，于是变成二十年，三十年，五十年，一百年……

上一次回阿斯加德，生命之匣被雷神拿到了身边，里面是一万四千二百三十七片灵魂，三分之一的洛基。

索尔的胡子垂到了胸口，头发也早已恢复披肩，只是那一缕金黑交织的发辫再也无从织起，他的胳膊上洛基的姓名也开始模糊。

午夜梦回，唯有那一对绿眼睛还在他的心里。

直到第两万片灵魂被放入匣中，已经成年了的巴德尔咬了咬唇，终于还是将话说出了口：

“爸爸，我想阿斯加德了，我想回家。”

雷神一阵恍惚，父与子静静对面看着，他不是一个多好的父亲，在小索尔森的青春期他们也有过争执，他的养子质问他，如果索尔是他的养父，那么他的母亲在哪里，为什么索尔永远都在寻找洛基的路上，究竟他的弟弟对他而言意味着什么？

但巴德尔是一个好孩子，他最后还是安静下来，陪他的父亲一次又一次踏上旅程。

只是这旅程无法永远进行下去，光明之神有他自己的人生，他的归宿和家园是阿斯加德，他该回去了。

索尔伸手想要抚摸他的后颈，在远古的记忆里他曾经对一个人这样做过，最后他下意识地改成了拍肩，拍着儿子的肩膀，雷神笑得弯了双眼：“好，我们回家。”

他们回到地球，老国王为巴德尔举办了隆重的典礼，将王冠戴在他的头顶，光明神将是一个比他好的多的新王，他会更多的将时间和心血倾注在家园，而不是挥霍于大海捞针的事业。

*  
神的岁月漫长，从眼下向前看去，就像是没有尽头。

一切众生的生命都无比短促，站在终点向后回望，好似弹指间的一场大梦。

索尔•奥丁森走到了他神生的暮年。

他是地球上的传奇人物，是阿斯加德的前任国王，称得上他敌人的人都早已死去，称得上他朋友的人大多已经长眠。

生命之匣中，已经累积了三万五千九百九十四片灵魂。

差不多快是一整个的洛基了。

后来有五片，他是在约顿海姆的一个新生小婴儿身上找到的，一个眼睛并非绿色的小婴儿。

这五片灵魂来得好迟啊，可总算是被他等到了，他在梦境中得到预示，约顿海姆人嫌弃这个孩子的孱弱，将他轻易地弃掷于野外，雷霆之神随后赶到，珍惜地将孩子抱起，带回了阿斯加德。

他仍旧管这个孩子叫洛基。

洛基变成了一条蛇。

“嘿，哥哥，是我！”淘气的小约顿海姆叫道，伸出一根手指戳了戳傻大个的腰眼。

索尔傻笑着把他拥进怀里。

“我是怪物吗？”蓝宝宝颤抖地问他。

“当然不是。”他的兄长回答道，“你是我弟弟。”

“可是你那么老，我那么小。”小洛基鼓着腮帮子，“而且你也不是蓝的，他们都说我不是阿斯加德人。”

索尔抱紧他：“你是，你永远都是我的弟弟。”

完整的冰霜巨人会拥有悠长的生命，但小洛基并不完整，他的身体太弱了，无论雷神怎样细心地呵护，一年里他总有太多的时间只能躺在病榻上，吃着吃不完的药剂，接受着数不清的医生探视。

“哦，得了吧。”小洛基伸手盖住血红的双眼，“索尔，你还是给我个痛快吧。”

“别胡说。”雷神轻斥道。

“我没有！”冰霜小小人放下手臂，厉声回答，接着就因为过度用嗓咳嗽了起来，“我……你……咳咳，你根本……咳咳咳！”

他好不容易才理顺了气：“我是那个洛基的一部分，对不对？你一直都在找他，其实你应该在找到我的时候就杀了我的，那才是集齐灵魂的最快办法！”

索尔面色铁青，霍然起身。

但小洛基丝毫没有惧怕：“你看现在的我，因为你的仁慈，因为你的软弱……我一直生病，这是你希望看到的吗？”

他的哥哥闭上了眼睛。

尽管还差一片灵魂，但眼前的数目已经够复活一个洛基了，一个缺了一点点的，近乎完美的洛基。这会是一个年轻的洛基，一个可以从头开始，拥有悠长生命的洛基，一个会有无限可能的，一个未来没有索尔的洛基……

雷霆之神已经年迈，年轻时他曾为了得到拯救世界的预言，为了无限宝石的预示，以一半寿命和命运女神交换，后来他和这样那样的强敌作战，一次次耗损了血气和元气，那时他自以为自己时光很多，经得起消耗。

可如今他的性命已不久长，他还剩下不到一百年，他在他自己的黄昏里。

他只是想要这最后的时光里，有一个小小的洛基陪着他，他一部分的弟弟，让他可以不那么孤独，又可以让将来重生的洛基一点都不会想起，也不会牵挂，所以他千方百计延长了这个洛基的生命，如此自私，如此不管不顾。

到头来这世间的所有生命终究都是在独行，再多的爱恨，再多的约定，也不能让两个灵魂真正的互相照亮。就算他们是索尔和洛基，是阿斯加德的神明，也抵不过命运是注定的孤身旅程。

他靠在小洛基的房门上，直到这孩子停止了呼吸，传奇的雷霆之神以拳抵额，泪流满面。

*  
“你能收养他吗？”在至尊圣所里，雷神疲惫地问道。

虽然在利用多玛姆的黑暗力量延长寿命，斯特兰奇也已经露出年老的模样：“如果你早一百年来，我可能会收他当我的传人。但是现在……恐怕他在圣所里长大，不会比当年在你们的王宫里长大的环境更好。”

洛基对他们而言毕竟是一个异类，就算没人再记得纽约。

“你应该在阿斯加德找一户人家，”奇异博士诚恳建议，“就找巴德尔，他不是你的养子吗？他会知道该怎么办的。”

“巴德尔的妻子已经怀孕了。”索尔叹了口气，“我不想洛基他……重复过去的那些，发现自己被人忽视，只因为他不是亲生的。况且生命之匣不能改变洛基是一个冰霜巨人，一个冰霜巨人养在普通的阿斯加德人家庭中……”

他们沉默了一阵，过了一会儿，斯特兰奇站起身来：“我想到你应该会来找我，所以我预备了一个方案。”

“是什么？”

“我们的宇宙只是多元宇宙的亿万分之一，”奇异博士说道，挥手间在空中展出一片光点，绚烂如银河，“每一个宇宙都会有或多或少的不同，每一次抉择都会产生分支。”

“我看中了这个宇宙。”披斗篷的法师点亮其中的一个光点，“就是这个。我用时间宝石看过，这个宇宙的索尔在母亲的肚子里时被死亡女神攻击，生下不久就死去了，此后奥丁和芙丽嘉再无子女，而洛基从来没有出生过。”

“你是说……”索尔开始领会他的意思。

“嗯，奥丁会需要一个孩子。”斯特兰奇说道，“而且因为他没有亲生的孩子，这个养子会得到他全部的关注，至于他为什么不会抱养巴德尔的父亲，你是王室成员，你比我更明白原因。”

索尔确实明白。

巴德尔的祖父是奥丁的兄弟，不再很傻很天真的雷神当然能猜到当初他的父亲登基绝非一帆风顺，他宁可抱养一个外族的孩子，也绝不会给兄弟的后裔什么机会的。

“谢谢你，吾友。”阿斯加德的前任国王说道，这个朋友的称呼他已经太久没用过，几乎是陌生的。

“不必客气，我只是在把你弟弟从我的宇宙送走，而且还有一件事。”

“什么事？”

“洛基很强，他在法术上很有天赋。”绿眼睛法师的地球同行指出，“当他成年以后，他会逐渐想起以前的事。而你……索尔，那时你恐怕已经无法陪在他身边了。”

“我知道。”雷神看着怀中的生命之匣，上面有一层柔和的碧光，瞧得他的眼神都柔和了下来，“那就封印他的记忆吧，别想起我，让他当一回阿斯加德无忧无虑的太阳。”

洛基的灵魂，哪怕是缺了一片的灵魂，依旧顽强地抗拒着记忆封印。

“恐怕他注定要记起一点。”斯特兰奇判断道，“我们不能强行封住他全部的记忆。”

看着这一幕，洛基双手握拳，他几乎立刻就明白了索尔那个蠢货会做什么选择——封印选在了他掉下彩虹桥的那一刻。

如果他非要记得他的哥哥，那就让他的记忆停在最恨索尔的时候，他会愉快地发现没有兄长的日子是如此惬意快活，然后好像他就能心安理得地当他的王储了……

去他的！

这个愚蠢的，自私的，混蛋透顶的大家伙！他以为他有权安排一切，他以为他给了洛基一个美好的新人生，他以为他伟大地牺牲了自己造福了弟弟，然后心安理得地完成了他光辉的，毫无污点的一生。将来人们会感念他，然后惋惜他怎么会有那么拖累他的弟弟——这个伪善的神！

洛基咬着牙，看着一千年前他的哥哥举起风暴之斧，奋力劈开两个世界之间的通路，携他来到了这个宇宙。当索尔的双脚踏上约顿海姆的土地时，雷霆之神已经须发全白，衰老的皱纹布上额头，红色披风在两个世界的撕扯中消失了，身上战甲破损，看起来从未如此狼狈。

奥丁正率领军队，在外和劳菲的冰霜巨人们厮杀着。

邪神的兄长侧着身体避开战场，走进已经被捣毁的神庙中心，然后掏出他贴身的生命之匣，吻了吻这闪烁着碧光的盒子，轻声祝福：

“弟弟，愿你在这里健康、安宁，获得你的荣光和快乐！”

生命之匣包裹着洛基的灵魂，离三万六千片缺了一小片的魂魄，慢慢化成一个蓝色的冰宝宝，这个小婴儿在雷神宽厚粗糙的掌中发出第一声啼哭，宛如许多年前，奥丁轻轻抱起的那个孩子。

索尔痴痴地看着他，露出一个傻笑，可是没有太多时间了，他听着外面战斗的声音逐渐减弱，阿斯加德人们吹响胜利的号角，曾经称雄九界的战神狠了狠心，将这个孩子放在神庙的一方石台上，不顾小小的洛基瞬间哭得撕心裂肺，他转身而去。

他的身体开始逐渐破碎，金光点点飞离苍老的神明。

“不……”洛基说道，试图伸出手去抓住点儿什么。

很快他的哥哥整个儿被金色包裹住了，风暴战斧轰然落地，瞬间被锈迹侵蚀。但这团金光还是愚蠢的凝而不散，辉煌的大块头一点一点挪移到神庙的门口，远处是阿萨神族的军队，奥丁感应到这非同寻常的光明时，一声轻响，光明碎裂无数星火，蒸腾而起。

洛基眨去青灰色眼睛里的水雾，注视着这一幕，小小的洛基再次放声大哭，啼哭声的背景乐里，是他的兄长最后一次照亮他，也照亮宇宙的无尽夜空。

那是约顿海姆的天空最明亮的一夜，星火闪耀，煌煌刺眼。


	6. Chapter 6

火神身上迸出一道弧光，砰得将古一的图景打灭，古一法师袍角微动，但周围的家具都好端端的。

“你可以在这里发泄，”光头法师说道，“你不会伤害到什么，这是镜像世界。”

“我需要发泄什么？”邪神站起，好整以暇地拍了拍自己的衣甲，“因为我哥哥表演了一场苦情戏，我要为他哭哭唧唧吗？”

“你知道我能看穿你的幻象。”

诡计之神看着她：“对，我忘了，这是你希望看见的吗？”绿影消散，真正的洛基闭着眼睛，他的脸上还有一道泪痕，雷神的弟弟看上去一点都不好，痛苦的记忆全都复苏了，在他的无数次分身转世走到尽头的时候，总有那一对温柔的异色眼睛在终点接住他，这让死亡看上去也不像一场坠落了。可当他真正醒来，那双手却不在那里，不在他该在的地方。

古一法师温和地劝导他：“洛基，你的生命是索尔付出很重的代价换回来的，珍惜你所拥有的吧。你应当接受事实，这一次会有很多人爱你的。”

邪神睁开眼睛，他的青灰色眼眸中还是湿漉漉的，笑得像个不折不扣的诡计之神：“是吗？”

可是我从不知道满足，我无比贪婪，我觉得这还不够。

“你也是法师，”洛基轻声说道，“你还有那颗该死的绿石头，你可以看见未来，告诉我，你看见了多少种可能？在几种可能的发展里，我，洛基•奥丁森决定这一切就够了，我大发慈悲地放过了索尔那个蠢货，让他心无负担无牵无挂地跑去长眠？”

他休想！

女法师叹了口气：“在所有的未来，你都选择了索尔，但你不是被地狱烈火所吞噬，就是又一次倒在了灭霸的手上，还有很多种悲剧结局，就算是你，不到那一刻也不明白自己究竟面对了什么。”

诡计之神笑了：“这听起来很像我，足够疯狂。”

*  
回到阿斯加德，洛基坐在王位上陷入沉思。

希芙被他召唤而来，不带什么希望地行了个礼：“陛下，你有什么事吗？”

代理国王抬眼，迎上面前少女的锋利眼神，这种熟悉的感觉让他莫名的小小开心了一把：“我记得你和我说过，你愿意和范达尔较量。”

站在旁边的范达尔懵然，接着就看见希芙呛啷一束身上衣甲：“但是你之前否决了我。”

“不，”小王子一笑，“父亲从没规定过勇士还有性别要求，只要你今天战胜了他，我就授予你女勇士的资格，或者是瓦尔基里？阿斯加德已经很久没有瓦尔基里了。”

三勇士和希芙都对银舌头收回曾经话语的本事翻了个白眼，但是希芙显然还是被打动了，她跃跃欲试。在范达尔的脑子刚刚转到：啧，她不会真想当女武神吧，我记得女武神必须保持独身……这一念头的时候，希芙一个背摔将他抡倒在地，长剑擦着他的脖子插入了地面。

希芙被顺利授予女勇士的头衔，她单膝跪地，向国王宣誓效忠，并发誓守护阿斯加德的安全与荣誉。

洛基赠予她一柄宝剑。

范达尔揉着脖子站到一旁，对着他的两个伙伴小声道：“国王看上希芙了？”

“是吗？”沃斯塔格果然有点儿迟钝。

“说不定。”霍根冷着脸说道。

“咱们的老国王应该会很高兴，”范达尔继续说道，“他好像一直看好希芙。但之前陛下都没这个意思，我还以为我能有点儿希望的呢。当然，现在我可不敢有非分之想了。”

“我都没看出来。”大块头的勇士笑呵呵的。

“嗯。”霍根继续一派冷淡，然后开始暗自思考他的伙伴之前到底是对谁产生了非分之想。

之后年轻的国王为女勇士举办了一个大型庆祝宴会，尽管在宴会上他显得挺心不在焉的，希芙甚至有几次回头，试图打量这个家伙又是在想什么坏水的时候，发现绿眼睛的小奥丁森神思飘忽，坐在王座上吃手手。

宴会庆祝过后，阿斯加德开始兴建戏剧场，洛基笑容满面地敕命要在剧场前为自己立一个巨大的金色雕像，然后找来一个名叫斯科尔奇的混混，和他嘀嘀咕咕不知商量了些什么，隔天此人就作为小王子的“御派全宇宙奇珍异宝与经典剧目剧本收集大臣”去了天知道哪个星球。

大概一个月之后，希芙不出意料地发现自己被新王坑了。

洛基还真找到了一个女武神。

一个喝得醉不拉几，路都走不稳，差点一头栽出彩虹桥的瓦尔基里，出剑的速度却极其稳准狠，直接削断了希芙一半的长发。但是谁可以解释这个酒鬼是怎么能挟持了他们的国王出现在阿斯加德的？洛基不是明明一直在金宫里宅了一个月吗？

“那个宅男是我。”斯科尔奇弱弱举手，“是陛下把我变成他的样子的。”

怪不得你上次想对我动手动脚结果被我卸了俩胳膊的关节，女勇士毫无同情之意，我还以为自己终于犯下伤害国王的重罪了呢。

“这是……呃，一个惊喜。”真正的小国王解释道，“但是现在我们的瓦尔基里激动得要命，可能是因为我刚刚在萨卡星发动了一场政变，让她的大买家倒台了的缘故。”

“去他的大买家！”瓦尔基里一手揪着洛基的衣服后领，一手又灌了自己一口酒，然后把酒瓶往彩虹桥上重重一摔，手上变出长剑，“死他娘的二十个高天尊也不关老娘的屁事！让海拉那个混球滚出来，给老娘领死！”

“呃，但是海拉是谁？”范达尔代替在场的所有人问出了心中的疑惑。

后来银舌头说服了酒鬼，他们一道去了金宫王座，然后把王座上的天顶壁画给捅了，这才看见下面海拉高举妙尔尼尔与众神之父并肩的油画。

洛老师友情执教，说明了海拉的身份——奥丁长女（特注：继承权已被奥丁废除），死亡女神（特注：不是死亡），冥界的主人（特注：没什么需要特注的）。

“以及……瓦尔基里的毁灭者。”银舌头轻巧地说道。

“她不是！”女武神吼道，“我还活着呢！”

“对，我疏忽了，可是一直以来人们都是那么说的。”诡计之神笑道。

勇士们面面相觑，不是捅开了天花板他们根本不知道海拉是哪根葱，别说他们一直以来说了什么好不好？

幸存的瓦尔基里愤怒地开了一瓶新酒。

“海拉的力量来自于阿斯加德，她做梦都想复活亡灵军团驾临这里，然后去踏平九界之外的地方。”小王子说道，“不过这个还不是最大的问题。”

“老天爷，那还有什么更大的问题？”范达尔问道，“陛下，您还有其他兄弟姐妹吗，他们还有踏平九界以外的其他远大理想？”

这个金发勇士纯粹是顺嘴吐槽，他还真不觉得还有别的奥丁森或奥丁朵蒂的存在，洛基一个已经很够受了。

“我们不会让她踏上阿斯加德。”霍根沉声说道。

说得好像你们拦得住她似的，洛基踢开脚下的壁画碎片，烦躁地想到，轻轻巧巧的一个幻影就让他从酒鬼手中挣脱，他走向王座，扫掉上面的灰尘，转身坐了下来，手指在思考中爬到了嘴角。

“再吃下去你的指甲会啃秃的，陛下。”希芙无情地提醒道。

诡计之神收回手指，瞪了她一眼，现在的力量还不够，他们加起来还不够海拉一个捏把的，他可不想让这个世界的阿斯加德遭殃，诡计之神转过让他和蔼可亲的长姐去跟灭霸放对的念头，可是那两位要是一拍即合……那大家就可以在一片欢声笑语里完蛋了。

毕竟那两位没有本质上的利益冲突，灭霸想要消灭尽可能多的生命，海拉想要靠亡灵大军让她的统治远播九界之外，他们都要大杀四方，是他收集无限宝石最大的两个敌人——这个世界也有六颗无限宝石，如果洛基能够得到，就有把握复活他的哥哥。

他又开始设想把灭霸引诱到这里，然后让诸神黄昏解决这个泰坦，但那样就需要先把海拉按死在冥界，而且阿斯加德肯定也保不住了。

抢先收集无限宝石？

诡计之神换了一只手撑在嘴角，忽然间他想起了什么，站起身来，以国王的威严发布了他的命令：

“先去中庭，我们需要趁手的武器。”

*  
“要趁手的武器为什么不去尼达维？”范达尔咕哝。

但是其他人都没理他，瓦尔基里和勇士们跟着洛基降临在了挪威，洛基找到一座十字架的教堂走了进去，实话说挺难理解这里的装潢艺术——为什么象征北欧神的世界树会绘制在一神教教堂的墙壁上？

诡计之神的修长手指轻弹过几块墙壁，很快在世界树的树根位置摸到了他需要的暗格，轻轻一掀，蓝色的光芒就露了出来。

“那是什么？”希芙问道。

“奥丁的宝物。”小王子笑道，将宝物收进他的四次元口袋。这东西摸上去还是一样的熟悉，就像上辈子似的。邪神曾经为了这件宝物在中庭大开杀戒，洛基最后因为这块东西被泰坦追踪杀死，就算告诉这些勇士们，他们也不会相信的。

不过其他无限宝石就没那么容易得手了，比如索尔的那个地球女友是在什么鬼地方让以太附身的？

心灵宝石又是怎么落到灭霸手里的？在此之前这块石头在哪里，是谁把它镶嵌权杖之上的？

为了夺取力量宝石就让阿斯加德对山达尔星宣战么？那可不是诡计之神的风格，这个暂且按下不表，反正除了刚正面，他还可以坑蒙拐骗。

灵魂宝石的地点更是一头雾水，他追踪了索尔铸造风暴战斧的全过程并被雷神的肉身抗辐射气了个半死，哪里还记得这块鬼东西是什么时间被钉上无限手套的。

好吧，时间宝石的下落倒是足够清楚明白，可是明摆着的是，他打不过古一。

就算集齐无限宝石，也不是直接拿在手上就能用的，他需要无限手套，或者先捯饬一个宝石发射器。这玩意倒是不陌生，绿眼睛法师玩过心灵权杖，监造过让纽约上空撕开裂口的仪器，他可以造一个小型的，鉴于他并不打算让矮人们先发觉他的计划。

小王子率军回国，将宇宙魔方往奥丁的藏宝库一丢，看着里面的黄金假无限手套有些纳闷，奥丁到底还有多少秘密隐藏在过去的岁月里？显然众神之父知道运用无限宝石，甚至是一次运用全部无限宝石的办法，不然奥丁不会有一个无限手套的模型，宇宙魔方也不会被称为他的宝物，可以推测出他还收集过这些五颜六色的石头，不知为何没有完成。但且不说这位神明正在沉睡，就算清醒的时候，也休想他会开口告诉一个冰霜巨人历史的真相。

他又看向永恒之火，尽快得到无限宝石的需要烧灼着他，逐渐逐渐，邪神心中升腾起一个疯狂可怕的主意。

他要去冥界，见一见那位善解人意的长姐，提出一项听起来会毁掉整个阿斯加德的交易。

他出发了。

冥界是属于九界亡灵的国度，被永恒的黑暗和迷雾笼罩，被吉欧尔河环绕，本是死者才能到达的地方，但洛基直接出现在了海拉的面前。

海拉慵懒地从她在冥界的王座上起身：“小奥丁森？”

“我是，阿斯加德的洛基。”他摆出温和的微笑，“姐姐，我有事来和你谈谈。”

“是吗，你看上去是挺像老爹的。”海拉说道，走近抬起他的下巴，他们有相似的青色眼睛和黑色的头发，带着邪恶的气息。

这么说索尔大概才是捡来的。

“奥丁在沉睡吧？”死亡女神笑道，“我感觉得到，他在沉睡之中还拼命封印我，可真是卖力啊。他知道你会过来吗？”

火神微笑，没有回答：“姐姐，愿意听我说话吗？我有一项好提议，你会喜欢的。”

海拉也笑了：“行，跪下。”

“什么？”

“跪下，既然奥丁在沉睡，那么我就是你的女王。”

诡计之神保持了一下镇定：“这就是我来到这里的目的，姐姐，如果你答应我的提议，我会给你永恒之火。”

奥丁的长女笑了：“可爱的小东西。”

她伸手弹出一柄黑色长剑，轻点在洛基的咽喉：“那我为什么不直接杀死你，拿走永恒之火？”

银舌头的咽喉轻动：“因为……永恒之火在这里。”他伸手，将食指点在自己的胸口。

小王子笑得很是无辜模样：“那一头是奥丁宝库，是宇宙魔方，魔方的另一头在这里，在我的身体里。如果我主动切断连接，或是被人杀死，那么这个通路就永远断了，但是如果你允许我提出我卑微的请求，我就可以从通路的那头拿到永恒之火献给你。”

“你果然很像我们的父亲。”海拉笑了，下一刻，黑剑骤然穿刺过洛基的小腹，伴随着剧烈的疼痛，将他钉在了冥界的地上。

“呃啊……”

海拉走了过来，一脚踩在他的胸口：“我的小可爱，你会来做这样危险的交易，母亲没有警告过你么？还是你已经足够绝望，甚至不再畏惧死亡了？”

又一根黑色荆棘穿过他的伤口，与长剑交叉，将他再次钉在土地上。

邪神鲜红的血液浸染了冥界黑色的泥土。

“但你还不想死吧？你的愿望还没有达成呢，为了这个愿望你都来到冥界了。”死亡女神笑着，俯身拍了拍他的脸颊，看着他绝望的青灰色眼眸，“你会活着的，我只是让你尝尝痛苦，这种让你觉得死亡是仁慈的感觉。然后我会和你交易，为了交易能顺利达成，你会坚持活下去的，不是么，小奥丁森？”

洛基疼得眼前发黑，直冒金星，他无助地抓着冥界的腥臭泥土，膝盖曲起。与这份疼痛相比，灭霸捏碎灵魂的痛楚也简直不堪一提了——灵魂的破碎只在一瞬间，而海拉可以随着她高兴，拉伸快进冥界时间流动的速度。

“那么，说你的提议吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

在死亡女神的脚下，雷神的幼弟抽着一口又一口的冷气，肺部被冥界的潮湿冷雾冻结又化开，他吐出支离破碎的话语：

“我有……三个……问题……

“只要，只要一个答案，就……嘶……就换一朵永恒之火！啊！”

“嗯，你的话很动听。”海拉笑道，脚下刻意扭了扭，“问吧。”

“有个……死在约顿海姆的，自称……雷霆之神的，糟老头儿……他的下落……”

死亡女神扬手，唤出一只黑乌鸦，这只不祥的鸟在冥界飞了七圈，带回了第一个答案。

“好吧，至少不在我这里，我们继续。”

洛基脸色愈发苍白，开始怀疑他的长姐并不关心永恒之火，只是想杀死他。但现在他没有后路，只能坚持下去：“父亲他……收集过无限宝石……他……还都拿到过……”

海拉突然移开了脚，露出笑意：“你真是我的亲弟弟，我本以为你在母亲腹中的时候，就已经被我杀死了，没想到你那么能活。奥丁知道了会作何感想呢，原来我们都有雄心壮志。对，他收集过那些五颜六色的小石头，当初只差一点点，我们就能征服整个宇宙！”

诡计之神竖着耳朵，在剧痛中听着这些话，奥丁的长女继续道：“但是他临阵退缩了，在去过灵魂宝石之地以后，他突然变成了一个胆小鬼！他拒绝了收集更多宝石，也拒绝了继续征服下去，可我们本可以统治整个宇宙！弟弟，你也这么想吧，不然你怎么会来探听这些小秘密呢？”

洛基笑了，咳出一口血：“是啊，我们很像，我……曾经想登上王位。”

“但我是女王，是死亡之神，你是什么神呢，小可爱？说你要问的第二个问题吧。”

“我要问的是……”

突然间蓝光一闪，在海拉的怒吼中，地上的人和刺穿他的黑色剑棘一起消失了。

*  
砰的一声，小王子摔倒在阿斯加德的宝库里，蜷曲身体，伸手一拍，关闭宝石发射器，抹掉嘴角的鲜血，俊俏的火神恶狠狠地笑了。所以三是个好数字，打着三个问题的名义问两个真正想要的答案就跑是个经典计策，谁也不会想到他问了第一个问题就逃之夭夭，还得到了点儿额外的答案。

他一低头，只见小腹上流出的血已经变成了黑色，那上面附着了死亡女神的诅咒。洛基露出一个“果然如此”的表情，伸手试图凝聚法力治疗，但刺骨之痛迅速打断了他，他只能闭上眼睛，开始念那个讨厌的名字：

“海姆达尔……请告诉……”

话音未落，年轻的国王便失去了知觉。

醒来的时候，他躺在一张柔软宽松的大床上，入目的第一张脸是芙丽嘉的。

洛基露出一个苍白的微笑：“母亲。”

爱神轻握着他的手：“洛基，你已经没事了。”

“我睡了多久？”

得到答案，他在冥界消失了整整两个世纪的地球年，然后又昏迷了十年。

这一睡简直堪比奥丁，可若不是阿斯加德的几乎所有医生和法师都投入来抢救，就算到现在他也休想醒来。诡计之神并非毫无防备，他还穿戴了为诸神祝福过的衣饰才去冒险，面对的又是尚未踏足阿斯加德的海拉——但事后想想，妙尔尼尔还是被诸神之父祝福过的武器呢。

他让母亲担心了，洛基的笑容难得闪过一丝愧疚，他注视着芙丽嘉：“母亲，索尔他……在哪里呢？”

爱神轻抚着他的黑发，蓝眼睛里全是温柔：“他在英灵殿。”

芙丽嘉说的是这个世界的索尔，那个刚出生不久就死了的索尔。

每一个阿萨神族都会在死后去到那里，还有阿萨神战死沙场的信仰者们，显然爱神当时以最快的速度给那个婴儿赋予了他能接受的神格，只是为了让他死后不会落入海拉的手中。

洛基问的是那个世界的哥哥，愚蠢地把一切力量用来庇护诡计之神，以至于把自己蠢死在这个宇宙的雷霆之神。他不是此处的神明，也实在不知道死后会到哪里，冥界没有他的位置，英灵殿也很难期待，也许他现在是无尽夜空中的一缕游魂，他……

邪神拒绝再想下去。

被关在寝宫里该吃吃该喝喝了一个月之后，诡计之神终于有力气爬起来作妖了，他的小腹上还有两道狰狞可怕的伤疤，芙丽嘉的禁令是半年，但是正常人都不会期待小王子真的能乖乖等够时间，只是他们也无可奈何罢了。

奥丁是正常神。

所以他把他的养子在门口堵了个正着，然后带到了王座前，拄着永恒之枪，转身俯视洛基。

这么看来虽然他挺能睡的，倒也没有睡过头。感谢恢复记忆的小王子足够心平气和，才没被老国王的生硬表达而气着：“洛基，你知道你都做了什么吗？”

“我做什么了？”

“你杀了劳菲，他是你的……”

其实这个世界的劳菲和他没有关系，但是他们蓝皮形态时身上的一处特定花纹确实是一样的，诡计之神开口：“如果给劳菲机会，他会毫不犹豫地杀死阿斯加德的国王，而且您真的认为他是我的生父吗，那么一千多年前您看到的约顿海姆神庙前的那团金光呢，那又是什么？”

奥丁沉默片刻：“那是未知的神，他的神力甚至在我之上，但他陨落了。”

虽然末一句话激起了火神心中的痛苦，但诡异的是众神之父所说也同样激起了他胸中的另一种感情，使他几乎想要大叫，是啊，那是我所知的宇宙间最了不起的神灵，他的神力也胜过您，他的武器举世莫匹，他理所当然会超越他的长辈亲人，因为他是我的哥哥！

他最终还是忍住了：“您要以弑父的罪名惩罚我吗？那我对您又算是什么，垃圾桶里捡来的？”

“这取决于你接下来的态度，”独眼父神说道，“你在做什么？”

“在您长眠期间吗？”小王子笑了，“治理阿斯加德啊。”

奥丁神情肃然：“洛基，说实话，你拿到宇宙魔方是在筹划什么？你去见海拉是为什么？你认识到你的错误了吗？”

“我犯有何错？”青灰色眼睛的法师抬眼，直视他的养父，“难道我做的事情您不熟悉吗？那么您在一千多年以前又在做什么，犯错么？既然有那么强大的力量，为什么我们不能掌握？”

“你终于暴露了你的用心，”白胡子神明抽着气，“你在觊觎无限宝石！”

“是！”洛基喊道，“只要它们能助我实现心愿！”

“什么心愿？！”

邪神闭上了嘴巴，奥丁再度开口：“什么心愿？这个王位本来是海拉的，但是她滋生了不该有的妄念，野心蒙蔽了她的眼睛，我就剥夺了她的地位，将她封在冥界。我收养了你，把王位许给了你，这你都知道！”

“王位本来就是我天生的权利！”

“你的权利是生而冻毙，在约顿海姆冰天雪地的破庙里！”

不，不，他可以听到更多讥讽和批评，但不是这句！索尔将他寄托在那里，那个傻乎乎的蠢货，他付出了一切，就连死去的那一刻都是为了照亮洛基的前路，这一切不是为了让人说他弟弟与生俱来的权力是死亡的！

邪神笑了，眼中是无尽的怒火，彻底撕开他隐忍的面具：“抱着你的王位过去吧，奥丁！”

他转身就走，被神力迅速挡住，冷笑回头：“想做什么就痛快点，剥夺我的继承权，剥夺我的神力，剥夺我的自由，剥夺我的生命！你永远也不会有合格的继承人，奥丁，你最好希望你能永远把屁股钉在王位上！”

奥丁一敲永恒之枪，宫廷中充斥隆隆回声，父与子怒视着彼此。

“洛基。”芙丽嘉的声音传来。

“芙丽嘉，退下。”神王说道。

“不，我的孩子在这里，做母亲的就不该退走。”在神力的遮挡之外，爱神回答道，“而且这不是一场合理的审判，你们的心智都被恨意蒙蔽了。”

她执着在奥丁的神力封锁下打开一扇门，众神之父握紧了永恒之枪，但最终默许了。

芙丽嘉走了进来，搂住她的小洛基，在他的额头印上一个吻：“洛基，平静下来，不要让事情变得更糟。那是你的父亲，在你小的时候，他抱着你在他怀中，教你写下流利的文书，他表彰过你在狩猎大会上的收获，他总是严厉无情，但其实他的心肠柔软，只是没有学会表达，而你是他的儿子。”

银舌头只是咕哝了一个词回答：“母亲。”

他的母亲看向他的父亲：“奥丁，在那次不幸之后，我失去了海拉，也失去了索尔，洛基是我膝下的唯一一个孩子，也是你的唯一的子嗣，你答应过他，他的权利是生而为王。”

“我不想当什么王。”洛基说道，他从来就没想当什么众神之王，就算父亲许诺过，但从上辈子他就很清楚，按继承顺位索尔也排在自己之前。难以忍受的只是所有人都看见了索尔，却看不见洛基，父亲说过公平竞争，却完全无视了自己的努力。

于是愿望逐渐扭曲，他的兄长总能轻而易举地取得胜利，无论这胜利里有多少是靠运气，有多少靠伙伴，光环总在雷霆之神的身上。诡计之神终于愤然，他决心让他的哥哥看见他，看见一个足可与他并肩匹敌的兄弟，就算雷神坐上王位，也要承认阿斯加德离不开银舌头和魔法！

“那你想要什么？”

“他想要无限宝石。”奥丁说道，“洛基，跟我来。”

“奥丁？”

“芙丽嘉，当我看到你的面容，我就已经收敛了我的怒气，你不必担心。”神王说道，“我只是想告诉他，为什么收集无限宝石是不应当的。”


	8. Chapter 8

父与子来到宇宙间的沃米尔星，一颗极其荒凉的星球。

这里唯一的活物是一位看守，绿色面孔，椰子下巴，裹着一身黑袍，脚不沾地飞临而至：“欢迎来到灵魂宝石的祭坛，众神之王奥丁，奥丁之子洛基。”

邪神一怔，没想到养父居然主动带他来到了灵魂宝石的地点。

奥丁开口：“说出要取得灵魂宝石的条件吧，告诉我天真的小儿子听听，打消他的念头。”

看守点了点头：“灵魂宝石在无限宝石之中地位特殊，是最尊贵的宝石——灵魂要以灵魂换取，奉献最爱之人的生命，才可取得灵魂宝石。我曾经也是无限宝石的寻找者，在这里奉献失败，失去了一个亲人，并被惩罚成为这里的看守，直到下一个人到来。”

洛基睁大了眼睛，开始思考这一幕的可信度。奥丁带着他向里前进，他们走到了祭坛附近，那是极高的断崖，断崖下就是祭坛，从上面可以依稀看到下面零散的尸骨。

众神之王转头：“这就是我停手的理由。”

邪神没有说话，继续思量。

“但你的姐姐，海拉她不这么看。”奥丁俯视着祭坛，神情之中流露悲悯，“芙丽嘉从不知道为什么海拉会突然攻击她，以至于伤害了索尔——我为了阻止她，告诉了她灵魂宝石的取得办法，酿成了一个错误。”

洛基开口：“海拉想要祭献母亲？”

“是的，”众神之父看上去苍老又悲伤，“她爱芙丽嘉，但是她更爱征服，爱挑起战火。我无法舍弃芙丽嘉，海拉指责我懦弱，她不知道我也爱她，无法舍弃她。直到站在这里的时候，我才明白我真正需要的是什么，究竟什么才是世间最重要的，那就是家庭和亲人。”

“在您发起了无数战争，分裂了无数家庭以后。”诡计之神说道。

“你这句话听起来很像海拉。”奥丁警惕起来。

他的养子扯了扯嘴角：“对永恒之枪起誓，我不会伤害母亲。”

“很好，洛基。”奥丁回身，“我们回家吧。”

*  
接下来将近三百的光阴，洛基都安静地在书房和魔法屋里消磨。

奥丁和芙丽嘉渐渐放心，阿斯加德开始布置更盛大的王储登基典礼，人们甚至试图在妙尔尼尔的锤柄上绑一个蝴蝶结，好在这一点被小王子否决了，瓦尔基里和勇士们都吃喝满意，女武神似乎对于找海拉挑战之事再度完全失忆，只有希芙觉得哪里不太对，但一时也说不上来。

登基大典前一天，洛基失踪了。

海姆达尔都没找到他的去向，诡计之神似乎是瞬间消失在了宇宙之中。

之后不久，九界就陷入了一片前所未有的混乱。

*  
第一起案件是诈骗案，据不愿透露姓名的受害人星爵彼得•奎尔透露，当时他们银河护卫队刚刚通过尬舞从指控者罗南手中抢到力量宝石，阻止了对方称霸宇宙的野心，星爵的养父勇度就率领一群星际掠夺者出现，要求星爵手上的力量宝石。

机智的星爵当机立断，用掉包计给了勇度装有洋娃娃的假球体，哄骗说其中是力量宝石，力量太大不可直接接触不能打开。勇度施施然离开，就在护卫队各人以为危机解除时，勇度又去而复返，要求彼得手中的力量宝石球体。

在一番父子大战之后，众人才愕然发觉前一个勇度是假勇度，而星爵给他的假球体却不知为何成了真球体，力量宝石就此被骗走丢失！

“看来我的幻术装人老爹很拿手嘛。”事后，某神如是道。

*  
第二起案件是故意损坏财物案，目击者是阿斯加德的守卫海姆达尔。据当事神声称，他当时只见到紫光一闪，接着阿斯加德使用兆年的彩虹桥就被拦腰截断，目前奥丁正在尝试修复彩虹桥，复原时间暂时难以估算，给阿斯加德人们的出行造成了困难，诸神深表歉意。

“你们真的打算和我走？”洛基问道。带着微笑，“你们更想趁我不备，把我抓进阿斯加德的橱窗展示台吧。”

“是的，”希芙板着脸，“我们只是代替陛下看着你，等你做出更过分的事情时，就可以把你抓进监狱了。”

*  
第三起案件是盗窃案，据地球女天文学家简•福斯特报案称，她的一组自制天文测量空间转换仪器于某夜神秘失踪，所有报警器和监控探头全部损坏，她强烈怀疑神盾局和这一切脱不了关系，并拒绝神盾局提供的补偿金。

当天在地球某处掀起一阵莫名其妙的黑色妖风，但大约二十分钟后妖风便止息了，现场遗留各种不明生物的残肢断臂，神盾局已介入调查。

“真不愧是索尔看上的人……”邪神额头的神经一抽，作为一个毫无特异功能的地球蝼蚁，简是真心认为她做出的这种“插到对方身体上，然后一转遥控器，就能把对方胳膊腿儿卸得满天飞”的东西是天文测量用具吗？

三勇士们和希芙擦拭着刀剑上的血液，为他们阻拦了一场吞噬九界的阴谋而高兴着，并没有留意到洛基说的话。

“听不清你在说什么，”瓦尔基里醉醺醺地灌下一口酒，然后踢开一块黑暗精灵的胳膊，“来一盘麻辣鸡丝下酒！”

*  
第四起案件的现场情况极其惨烈，让我们来看详细报道。

吉欧尔河环绕着冥界，雾气终年不散，死亡女神的面前，又是熟悉的蓝光一闪，洛基和瓦尔基里出现了。

“胆子很大，弟弟。”海拉笑道，将头发一捋，变成黑色荆棘的头盔。

诡计之神一拍女武神背上铁链捆绑的牛角骨，笑得灿烂：“是的，我知道我的姐姐有多厉害，所以特别为你准备了一份大礼。”

“苏尔特尔？他不是早就死了么？”

“是的。”邪神点头，“瓦尔基里，把这个大骨头放下来吧，谢谢你出力打倒他。”

女武神翻了个白眼，一转铁链，将苏尔特尔的骨质王冠重重掼落地面。她拍了拍手，抽出一柄剑，指向死亡女神。

“女武神？奥丁的愚蠢战士，我的手下败将，居然还有苟全性命的。”海拉笑着变出两柄黑剑，扭着身段走来，“但亲爱的，今天不会有幸存者。”

“是吗？”洛基蹲下身，拍了拍苏尔特尔的头冠。

就在下一刻，他后颈突然一痛，被一只巨掌掌握，高高提了起来。邪神脸色惊变，只听一声闷响，女武神身子飞起，摔在海拉脚前。

洛基徒劳的在半空踢踹，虽然无法回头，虽然场合有点不同，但这感觉实在太过熟悉，寒意从脖颈渗起，顷刻间席卷全身，他听见了灭霸带着笑的低沉声音：“洛基？”

“我没让你出手。”海拉沉下脸说道。

“但你不是他的对手。”灭霸回答。

奥丁的长女一翻白眼，变出一根黑色荆棘，手起棘落，将刚刚挣扎起身的女武神贯穿在了冥界湿冷的地面：“好吧，弟弟，我给你介绍一下，这是我的新合伙人。他想要给冥界增加更多的人口，不得不说这很合我的心意。”

泰坦之子伸手一抓，强行将诡计之神的四次元口袋抓了出来，倾倒在地面，力量宝石、宇宙魔方、以太粒子和宝石发射器纷纷掉落，最后是一颗橙色的石头，那是灵魂宝石。灭霸禁不住吹了个口哨：“果然如此，奥丁之子，你是用什么代价换到了这个？我本以为我要失去卡魔拉，但有人告诉我你先到一步了。”

洛基咬住牙关，灭霸微微转过他的身体，四目相对，熟悉的惧意蔓延开来，但随即又消失了。他是索尔的弟弟，他不会惧怕，至少不会惧怕这个家伙！

泰坦一脚踩碎了宝石发射器，俯身捡起灵魂宝石，压制住另一只掌中试图趁机挣扎的神明，站起身来，作出一副和蔼怜悯的样子：“我能理解你，有时候为了某种目标，即使牺牲至爱也在所不惜。”

“你……永远……不会懂得！”火神从嗓子里，从心里挤压出那些话语，“你也……永远……不会成为，真正的……神！”

“伴随永恒之火焰，汝于火焰中重生！”

愿母亲宽恕他，愿父亲宽恕他，但为了索尔，他会做出更疯狂十倍的事来！

他是洛基，是阿斯加德的火焰之神，永恒之火可以驻于他的身上，不假外物隔绝。灼人的烈火爆出，灭霸痛嚎一声，洛基掉下地来，永恒之火瞬间席卷苏尔特尔的头冠，在死亡女神和泰坦之子惊恐的目光中，火焰巨人苏尔特尔手持暮光之剑，咆哮着涨大开来。

洛基掉落地面，宝石发射器已经碎裂，他别无选择，一咬牙徒手抓住以太粒子，不顾这些猩红争先恐后涌入身体——

痛。

实在是太痛了！

火神的五官开始流出丝缕不绝的鲜血，他的惨叫被吞噬在火焰的燃烧里。

设想中的宝石发射器被现实宝石变成真实，他拿起宇宙魔方送走瓦尔基里，接着，红色光芒以洛基为中心，向周围咆哮着狂奔而去，冥界瞬间被现实宝石披上了一层阿斯加德的外衣，所以这就是他做的事了。在三百年的时间里，他想着曾经见过的冥界的样子，还有他最熟悉不过的阿斯加德的样子，每一条街道，每一幢房屋，每一个拐角的树木都不会有错，这是诡计之神设下的假象，现在在苏尔特尔眼里，这就是阿斯加德！

“我是阿斯加德的末日！”

火光映照着海拉的脸，映照着灭霸紫色的脸，暮光之剑高高提起，轰然落下。

在冥界开始毁灭坍塌之时，洛基蜷缩在这坍塌的中心，他彻底失去了知觉。

*  
“醒来吧。”

至尊圣所里，古一法师正翻阅着书本，王在她身边打量着邪神，阿斯加德的小王子醒来的时候身上有些疼痛，不过他一骨碌就爬了起来，甚至有点憋不住嘴角的笑意。

一次完胜。

古一法师啪一声合上书本，目光射向他：“你三个月前做了什么？”

“三个月前？”洛基作思考状，青灰色眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光，“本神最近可做了不少好人好事，三个月前的事情怎么记得？”

女法师将书本一挥，那卷魔法秘籍自行缓缓飞回书架，二人对视片刻，洛基伸手指敲了敲太阳穴：“啊，我想起来了。三个月前我祝福了一个二流医师——祝他永远都不会在车祸中受伤，他挺感激我的。我猜他可能是高兴过头了，所以下一次开车的时候不当心撞了一个开飞机的，挺不当心的对吧？他现在得处理这些不当心的麻烦事，恐怕要花上不少时间。”

古一深吸了口气，打开一柄小扇子扇着风：“你知道，我也不是非他不可。”

“我赞同。”诡计之神点头，一边检查了一遍自己身上和四次元口袋，接着他的脸色变了，但一秒钟后又恢复了正常，“所以你打算怎么对付卡西利亚斯？还有多玛姆？找一个聪明伶俐的法师合作怎么样，肯定比随便捡来的二流医师好多了。”

不过这些表情变化没瞒过他面前的远古法师，古一开口：“你的灵魂宝石被灭霸拿走了，他没有死在暮光之剑下。”

洛基磨了一下牙，那个大紫薯的命居然那么硬！

而且偏偏是灵魂宝石……那颗……他付出了最大代价的石头。

“现在冥界彻底毁了。”一直面无表情的王插口道，“鬼魂都到了各个世界。”

这是可以预见到的，他把能够摧毁整个阿斯加德的诸神黄昏搬到了冥界，海拉和她的死亡国度一起被砸了个粉碎，其他八界肯定到处飘着阿飘们，鬼魂仍属死亡，只是世界之树范围内的混乱恐怕难以避免了。

黑发绿眼的神站了起来，伸出左手，一层金黄镀上他的手掌，蔓延手指，接着塑成一环又一环的空位。他掏出宝石，将力量和空间镶嵌上去。以太粒子与他融为一体，诡计之神已经掌握运用的法门，可以运用现实之力造就他的无限手套。

“以太粒子胶结在你的体内，如果不设法取出，你的生命会岌岌可危。”古一法师说道，“有时候，放弃比执着更加明智。”

“我知道，”阿斯加德的小王子满不在乎，“但是它也给了我强大的力量。”

女法师凝视他片刻，开口：“你可以拿走时间宝石。”

王惊呼一声，被古一拦住，诡计之神不敢相信地笑了：“条件呢？”

“下一次多玛姆降临的时候，会有条件的。”

这位远古法师似乎有些焦躁，但似乎又很平静，她的心思有时候好像一眼就能看穿，然而又令人怀疑是否真的如此浅显。她说出这句话的语气肯定，仿佛认定对方无力事后推诿，可神情却流露出不信任。奥丁的幼子鉴貌辨色了片刻便拿定了主意，无论什么代价，他必须得到所有无限宝石。

“等瓦尔基里那个酒鬼醒了，就告诉她，海拉已经死了，将来想做什么都随她的便吧，我很高兴不用再和一个暴力女神搅和在一起。”

看着洛基走向存放阿戈摩托之眼的房间，王忍不住问她的导师：“时间宝石如果使用不慎，后果会非常严重，而且他是邪神，怎么能……”

“是的。”古一用小扇子快速扇风，“但你无论如何也无法阻挡水的流向，当水注定汇入海洋，筑起高堤拦截不如因势利导——好了，我们还有一件事要做。”

“对付卡西利亚斯，我们已经做了准备了。”

“不，我是说找一位外科医生，帮他处理肇事车祸。”

“啊？”


	9. Chapter 9

不久以后，还是有聪明人推理出了那一系列骇人听闻案件背后的真相，毫无疑问真相是这样的：阿斯加德的小王子洛基，在发现自己是被抱养的身世以后，深深恐惧于被废除王储之位，因此阴谋暗算奥丁陷入沉睡，藉此窃取王位却被挫败，故而野心家真面目暴露，开始夺取无限宝石。

至于一位邪神夺取无限宝石的目的，那当然是一统九界征服宇宙迎娶高富帅从此走向神生巅峰！

他还会强迫大家看话剧！

那实在是太可怕了！

复仇者们紧急集结！

决战地点毫无疑问是多灾多难的地球，他们汇聚于瓦坎达。

“苏睿，你在这里给幻视做手术。”黑豹国王嘱咐道。

“旺达，你在这里保护手术进行，记住，如果有万一的情况……毁掉宝石，也不能让邪神得到！”史蒂夫叮嘱道。

“我们去正面吸引敌人的火力！”

瓦坎达的正面，无数齐塔瑞大军和他们的骨龙撞击、撕咬着防护罩，复仇者和黑豹的军队们严阵以待，在僵持了一阵之后，突然开始有骨龙向两边游移，接着有齐塔瑞人开始准备掘地三尺挖隧道突击。

“不能让他们去后面！打开防护罩！”

漫天遍野的外星怪物们瞬间杀了进来。

“吼！吼！吼！”

复仇者们率领大军冲了过去，撞进了张牙舞爪的齐塔瑞人阵线里——

然后冷不防地纷纷摔了一地。

伴随着一记红光，外星怪物几乎是在刹那间不见的，面前只有空荡荡的平地，森林和草皮依旧完好，哪有出现过军队的样子。

“不好，难道是……我们快回防！”队长呼叫道。

与此同时，蓝光一闪，洛基出现在了苏睿公主的手术台边。猩红女巫吓了一跳，手一甩就是一个混沌魔法，幸好诡计之神反应还算快捷，左拳一握，用力量宝石挡下。

苏睿快手快脚开始保存数据，与此同时旺达已经和邪神过了几招，立刻处于下风，幻视跳了起来。阿斯加德的小王子不得不开启空间宝石把他射出的激光传送到宇宙虚空去。

猩红女巫的脸上开始出现绝望的神色，她抬起手来，一手挡住了黑发法师，一手举向她的恋人。

变种人和人工智能四目相对，这就是他们的结局了吗？

“我说，”银舌头打断了悲剧气氛，“我没那么心急，你们可以继续做手术的。”

杀回来的复仇者联盟被他挡在了外面，期间他差点被螳螂女催眠，差点被二流法师——他的车祸肇事处理得好快——的传送圈锯手，差点被蛛丝裹手套，差点被托尼的纳米材料匕首捅个对穿（向来只有他捅人，几时轮到蝼蚁捅他！），差点被猩红女巫和幻视男女混合双打，差点被格鲁特树枝插鼻孔，也差点把复仇者们全都炸飞。

好在他长了个心眼，在之前就套了一个时间循环圈（所以以上的“差点”其实都发生过，不过洛基还是坚决否认了格鲁特对他做过的事），在经历了几千个循环后，小王子终于堪堪躲过树枝，完成了一次无伤挺过，还非常绅士地等到了手术完成。

顺便在这几千次循环里，银舌头还发挥嘴炮套出了一些别的信息，比如灭霸之前另找了代理人拿着心灵宝石权杖来中庭搞大新闻，但那位代理人显然不够给力，因此纽约挺好的，不过钢铁侠依旧有些担心，所以幻视诞生了。

幻视和宝石一脱离，洛基立刻停止聊骚和无限循环，瞬间用现实宝石把大家变成了一堆折纸，抓过心灵宝石夺门而出。

等那堆折纸蝼蚁一恢复，他们会继续追着他当灭霸打的！

解释是不可能解释的，下辈子都不可能解释清楚的。

就在洛基准备用空间宝石把自己传送走的时候，迎面而来的却是一位老熟人。

紫色脑袋，椰子下巴，手上是一个与诡计之神戴着的一模一样的无限手套，上面镶嵌着橙黄的灵魂宝石。

灭霸对准他，将手握拳。

橙光一闪。

灵魂宝石之所以能占据所有宝石中的至尊地位，就是因为它的力量在于灵魂，可以毫无阻碍地将目标的灵魂打出。

而泰坦之子现在做的，就是将洛基的灵魂击出他的身体。

空茫的黑发神明躯体摔跪下去，灭霸伸手去拿他的无限手套。

突然之间，大块头泰坦颈边一痛，一道血痕出现，他面前的青灰色眼睛立刻恢复了神采，攥下灭霸的宝石，洛基完成了最后一块拼图。

这是这个泰坦之子曾经教给他的，两颗无限宝石的力量可以互相抵消。

灭霸出手果断，火神本该措手不及。

但以太就融合在他体内，从某种意义上来说，他现在是现实宝石本石了。

死亡的追求者立刻反应了过来，他右手五指张开，以最快的速度叉向法师纤细的脖颈，将他命脉瞬间钳制——

咔嚓！

啪！

伴随着骨头折断的声音，洛基打出了一个清脆的响指。

轰隆隆！

邪神仰天摔倒地面，青灰色的眼睛映照着天空。

*  
天空阴云密布，电闪雷鸣。

在无数密织的雷霆中，汇聚而成一个金色神祇，双目霹雳，手握闪电，从天而降，在泰坦的惊恐后退之中，将雷电狠狠劈落！

瞬间，焦黑腥臭之中，黑紫的血液脑浆爆裂开来，灭霸轰然倒地。

怒风裹挟着雷电，炸响一串惊雷，将死亡的追求者用闪电烧得焦黑，劈进瓦坎达的地面，嵌成了一团再也分不清的血肉模糊。

“洛基！洛基！”

这雷电的神明呼叫着，冲到他弟弟的身边跪倒在地，拼命抑制着手上的电流，伸出双手，却不敢碰触。刚刚将灭霸击碎的手掌，此时颤抖得握不住一粒沙子。

“别，别这样……洛基！洛基！”

为什么噩梦还要重演，他的弟弟带他回来，难道是让他面对一个又没有了洛基的世界？

一阵雷电滚过他的肌肉皮肤，高大的神祇呼唤着他的兄弟，眼前闪过最深重的黑暗。

就在这时，邪神眨了一下眼，缓缓转头，四目相对。顷刻间，索尔身上的闪电止息，又变成了一个温和傻笑，笑得直掉眼泪的大块头，一个和洛基同岁的兄长。

“洛基，你……”

他伸手去抱他的弟弟。

“别碰我！”

邪神紧张地叫道，却被雷神不由分说带进了怀里，洛基不禁惊诧，过了片刻，才放松了神情：“你原来装的那个眼睛太丑了。”

“你还活着。”

根本是牛头不对马嘴的谈话，这样的兄弟交流真是太有意思了，要是复仇者们早两秒钟抵达现场，估计会对阿斯加德人的语文能力产生深切的疑问，黑发法师如此想。

“你的脖子没事？”索尔问道，伸手去摸他兄弟脖颈上的红痕，粗糙大手轻柔地抚过洛基的喉结，诡计之神咳了一声，回握住他的手：“我可是阿斯加德的救世主，当然不会有事，只是无限手套的震动有点厉害。刚才肯定是灭霸掐断了他自己的指骨，也只有你不知道长了多少蛮力，以太粒子都伤不到你，之前你那个地球女朋友也是那样……”

他兄长的答复，是将他更深地抱进怀里。

脑袋被迫搁在索尔的肩膀上，他的弟弟安抚地拍了拍大块头的脊背，接着冲着如临大敌的复仇者们露出一个坏笑，在雷神的背后举起左手，让他们全体看着，他，阿斯加德的洛基，奥丁之子，神域的正统王子，就是要在他们眼前打响指，而他们谁也来不及阻拦。

啪！

一声轻响，灭霸烧焦的坑洞瞬间消失了，一同消失的还有那个大紫薯的每一块身体碎片，每一滴鲜血。洛基抹杀了他的存在，让他自始至终就不存在于这个宇宙。

拥有全部无限宝石，几乎等于可以为所欲为，眼前的这些家伙，没人能够停止他。

在复仇者们紧张的神经上，邪神兴致勃勃地蹦跶着，他可是一个标准反派！

然后，力量宝石、空间宝石与心灵宝石瞬间脱空飞出，弹射向三个不同的宇宙远方。时间宝石是第一个碎裂的，继而是灵魂宝石，这块橙黄色的宝石掉落粉碎的时候，一股金色灵体从中升起，金光点点升腾。

洛基圈过兄长肌肉发达的大胳膊，将右手二指并拢，在唇边一贴，扬起送出一枚吻：“再见，我的挚爱。”

索尔一僵，稍稍松开他，回头一望那一团灵体，接着看向他的弟弟：“你的挚爱？那是谁？”

洛基笑着看他：“你要审问我吗？”

雷神低下头去，情绪沮丧，仍把兄弟圈在怀里不撒手。他的一对胳膊是铜墙铁壁，牢牢锁住的是他的挚爱。

但是下一刻，他的挚爱身上就发生了可怖的变化。

鲜红从洛基的眼睛鼻子里开始不断渗出，然后是双耳，当火神呕出一口血的时候，索尔的惊恐简直难以名状：“你怎么了？洛基，我……我带你回阿斯加德！医师们会治好你的！我们……”

“我没事……咳咳，没有……”

“你现在在流血！”

“我没事！”邪神咬牙切齿，“我吸收了以太粒子，你已经听清楚了！”

“那必须取出来……”

洛基一刀刺进他的腰眼，愤怒地吼道：“我说了那是以太粒子！这根本就不是血！你这个蠢货！我把一半的无限宝石粉碎了，现在只是把以太赶出我的身体！”

索尔愣住了，他抬手去摸他弟弟脸上的鲜红，果然点点赤碎掉落，露出下面洛基苍白的肤色。雷霆之神看着他，根本不顾小刀还插在自己腰上，一把将他的兄弟更紧地抱进怀里，胡乱亲吻着他的脸颊，分不清是泪水还是口水沾了邪神一脸，伴随着大个子神明的呜咽，这呜咽中包含着无穷的欣喜与感激。

终于。

终于，在经过了那么多以后，在整整一世的折磨之后，他的兄弟找回了他，他还能将洛基拥在他的怀里。

紧张了一阵的复仇者们终于确认，刚才的响指没有造成什么毁灭性的影响，九界貌似尚未沦落到被诡计之神统治，不得不天天看话剧的地步。

托尼•斯塔克对此发表了现场感言：

“所以这只小鹿斑比和全世界为敌，收集可以统治宇宙的无限宝石，就是为了复活这个……这个好像是他哥哥的人，然后废了他的肾？行行好千万别告诉我他们兄弟之间的相处方式，我已经浮想联翩。”

奥丁的长子终于抽空转头打了个招呼并声明：“不，吾友，我的肾很好，没有废。”

“谢谢，虽然我不知道什么时候有了你这么个朋友，但我现在更不能控制地想象你们和谐友爱的手足情谊了……”

洛基又给那个傻大个来了一刀，满意地听到一声闷哼，然后把刀子收了回去。

好吧，也许统治九界听起来是挺诱人的。

可他已经有他的哥哥了，还要别的什么？

——当然还可以要点别的什么，比如九界最棒的话剧演员，最高的金身塑像，不过以太粒子在他体内也是隐患，所以洛基得作出选择，邪神有自毁倾向，可暂时还没打算去死。

那个二流医师转职的二流法师看上去大受打击，毕竟他要守护的时间宝石也被一起碾碎了，但斯坦兰奇总算还有点儿优点，比如说他格外能镇定，格外能接受现实并格外擅长平复情绪。

“你的交通肇事处理完了，那个开飞机的怎么样了——哦天呐，想想就可怕，他肯定是被你扔去自由落体了。”邪神饶有兴趣地问道。

“他没有你那么小肚鸡肠。”奇异博士冷静回答。

“我们回家。”索尔低声在他弟弟的耳边说道，和这个世界的朋友们交往的事可以将来再说，他现在迫切想要找到一个地方，能安静地回顾只属于他们的往昔。

洛啦A基掏出那柄斧子，当风暴战斧回到他主人的手中，锈迹消退了，雷电咆哮着撕开一道彩虹桥。

他们一同回到阿斯加德。

*  
灵魂宝石的事让洛基有些惴惴不安，他用禁咒、无限宝石和欺骗，从英灵殿偷窃了那个纯洁无知的灵魂。但奥丁和芙丽嘉都原谅了他，母亲甚至还给了他一个拥抱。随后小王子介绍了他的来历，他的兄长的来历，勇士们和瓦尔基里也都在阿斯加德，他们听的目瞪口呆。希芙和女武神都不敢相信银舌头，不过爱神总是相信她的儿子的。

回到洛基的寝宫，大家体贴地留了他们两个人，索尔把他抱到床上让他坐好，自己半蹲半跪在弟弟的面前，那对重新恢复湛蓝，如彩虹桥下阿斯加德星海颜色的瞳眸痴痴望来，他的幼弟眼中也起了雾气，一时之间，他们什么话也说不出。

“你……”法师最后抽噎了一声，“你怎么敢……”

雷神起身，将他再次抱住：“对不起。”

“你怎么敢决定我怎么过最好！”邪神终于叫出了声，“你怎么敢从我的记忆里逃逸，你怎么敢把我遗弃在这里！你怎么敢！我当初就应该让毁灭者杀了你，在你对付黑暗精灵的时候捅死你，还有海拉……”

“嘘——”索尔低身将他拉进一个吻里。

洛基迅速在这个吻里加入了牙齿，他噬咬，他重重啃下，亲吻里混合着唾液和鲜血，他发出模糊的哀鸣，却又更加渴求。

他的哥哥亲吻他，低哄他，在他的唇边诉说着歉意，诉说着思念，诉说着爱。

“但我一定要把你带回来……”诡计之神喃喃着，他的脸庞湿漉漉的，“你别想这么毫无负累的一走了之，你以为你可以问心无愧，你……”

“我没有问心无愧。”索尔打断他。

“你没有吗！”

“自从我意识到我可能不能陪伴你的重生，我就处于永远不停的愧疚中，洛基。”他的兄长神情痛楚，“无论给你安排怎样的未来，那都是我不能亲眼见证的，对于我来说……那不够，那太不够了。你对我来说很重要，洛基，我甚至无法自欺欺人，相信没有我就一定会让你过得好。”

“谢谢你，洛基，谢谢你带我回来。”索尔的眼中落下一滴泪。

他郑重地看着他黑发绿眼的弟弟：

“我爱你。”

在他的记忆里，他的弟弟总是容易双眼湿漉漉的，哪怕是在诡计之神害人的时候，也能表现得活像他受了欺负一般。有这样的兄弟不知是美梦还是噩梦，他现在确定了——是这世上最最珍贵的美好。

“我恨你！”

邪神突然恶狠狠地按住他的兄长翻了个身，肆无忌惮地把哥哥压在床上，青灰色的眼睛瞪着他：“你知道我最后那片灵魂在哪里吗？”

索尔一愣，双眼一亮：“你知道在哪里？”

洛基笑了：“当然，我把它保存得很好，也难怪你这样的蠢货发现不了。”

他说着，低下头来，在他兄长的唇上印下一吻，那最后一片金色灵魂在吻中升起：

“在……这里……”

*  
之后的事情是这样的。

在风暴战斧的帮助下，阿斯加德的彩虹桥终于修好了。冥界要重建却没有那么方便，神兄弟们得一起完成这件事。

奥丁决定给洛基第三次举行加冕仪式。

总是自信满满自命不凡的小王子一时之间竟有些手足无措，他明明登上过王位，统治过国家，此时却看向他的兄长，这是他心中真正的王，最后还是索尔陪伴他走到王座边，笑着看他坐上王座。

其实洛基一直都明白，他想要的不是王位，他只是想得到关心，得到爱而已。当他终于要领受国王的祝福时，邪神惶惑的几乎像是不该戴上冠冕。雷神握住他的手，包裹住他，他们一起举起永恒之枪。

瞬间响起的欢呼和掌声，美好的像梦里一样。

而那只握住他的手，又是如此温暖真实。

他渴望和索尔平起平坐，当他坐上王位，他发现自己依旧渴望。

最终年轻的国王将他所能授予的一切头衔授予了他的兄长——众神之王的伴侣，阿斯加德的亲王，仙宫的处刑人，阿萨神族军队的统帅。在将这个世界的雷神神格也授予那金光闪闪的神明之后，洛基宣布，他还要给索尔一个响亮的，新神的称号：

斧子之神！

“……谢谢你，弟弟。”

“不用客气！”

“……所以你是小刀法师吗？”

婚礼第一天，众神之王的伴侣腰上又挨了一刀。


	10. 番外•后遗症•索尔篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有女体暗示，开车暗示

刚刚开始新婚蜜月的索尔也许没有意识到，逆转一切挽回他的性命，是要付出代价的，如同他曾经燃尽生命，才能带给他的弟弟重生的机会。而命运对诡计之神并无偏爱，戴着无限手套狂打响指的后果即将出现。

那是在他们结合的第二天早晨，阿萨神族皇室别宫的床上，雷神和睡眼惺忪的火神又黏黏糊糊了一阵子才起床，奥丁的长子自觉脚步轻快，肌肉强健，久违的年轻力壮加上已经觉醒的神力，让他的心也跟着年轻起来。这位金发神明亮着肌肉，只穿了一条单裤就出门去给洛基拿甜点了。

“你可以再睡会。”临行前，他笑着嘱咐道。

“唔嗯嗯……”阿斯加德的新国王几乎将脑袋埋在枕头里，如此应道。

现在想来，索尔当时就该发现弟弟的异样的，这回答可不是邪神的风格，但那时他只以为这是昨夜自己未加克制的结果——这不是他一个神的锅，他们分离太久，纠缠太深，患得患失，犹如梦中——所以根本没有察觉。

结果就在他让厨房准备一车甜点期间，那注定要偿付的欠账找到了洛基。

大块头亲王愉快地亲自推车回到了他们的寝室，发现他的弟弟正坐在床上，两眼发直，上身赤裸，雪白的被子堆积在腰部，但还是泄露出隐约的腰线。这一幕让索尔忍不住咽了一口口水，不，至少不是现在，起码得等……起码得等他弟弟消化掉几块点心以后。

就在这个时候，那双迷人的绿眼睛对上了他的。

那眼神有些陌生，雷霆之神微微一怔，走到床边，挨着诡计之神坐了下来，自然地伸手抚上他兄弟的腰背：“吃点东西？”

“我……”洛基开口，接着捂住了咽喉，他的嗓音十分沙哑。

青灰色眸子立刻恶狠狠地瞪向罪魁祸首，索尔顿时有些心虚，他试图装作若无其事，起身漫步到了甜点车边，捞起一块点心塞进了自己嘴里。

绿眼睛里的威胁指数迅速从“我要用指甲刀捅你肾”升级为“我要用削笔刀捅你肾，两个”。

大块头神明一僵，拿起一枚布丁抛给他弟弟。洛基沉默地接过，沉默地吃了一口，沉默地看向他的兄长。两人大眼瞪小眼瞪了一会儿，最后雷神难得气场弱弱地举起一块巧克力：“你想再来一个吗？”

“滚。”

索尔•奥丁森在新婚第二天清早问了一个问题，然后就被踢出蜜月套房，没穿上衣，手里还举着巧克力。

*  
据说这个世界上的终极难题是“女朋友为什么生气”和“女朋友为什么又生气了”，但对于重生的阿斯加德统帅来说，他的终极难题显然应该是“我的弟弟到底在生什么气”，这一谜题的复杂程度已经跨越时间跨越宇宙，似乎永不可解。

下一次他和那终极谜题的制造神碰面是在早餐厅里，因为皇宫上下都对曾经的小王子的口味更熟悉，索尔不得不专门请求准备一些肉食。就在他等着肉上桌的时候（顺便一提，神宫的侍女们在听说他早餐需要那么多肉食的时候大为震惊，露出了难以置信的表情，这让雷神不禁想起了过去洛基在一桌子肉面前无语凝噎，要求上菜时侍者们的嘀嘀咕咕），拾掇利落的年轻国王快步走来。

“陛下。”侍女们迅速欠身致意。

诡计之神没有回应，只是用一种别有意味的眼神瞧着索尔。

“嗨，洛基，过来坐。”大块头说道，顺手一抽旁边的座椅。

他的弟弟笑了笑，是那种意义难辨的笑容，走了过来，在他身边坐下，青灰色眼眸扫过桌面上的蔬菜水果：“你开始减肥了？去准备点肉食。”后一句话是对侍者们说的。

“遵命，两位陛下。”

等侍者们退去，偌大的早餐厅里只剩下兄弟俩，还有充斥着原谅色的餐桌桌面。洛基的目光盯着桌面，似乎想从苹果上盯出两个洞来：“那个地球女人和你分手的原因是觉得你的蠢肌肉太多了吗？”

委屈的雷神先是低头看了一眼自己发达的胸膛和手臂，然后才反应过来他的弟弟是在吃飞醋，这有点莫名，实话说，毕竟在经历了那么多以后再提起简……简姓什么来着？总之，再提起她，实在是有些多余。

诡计之神没有得到回答，冷笑一声，开始拈葡萄吃。索尔则在他身边开始思考，究竟是什么事情触发了洛基的开关，让他想起简……不管是简什么来着……难不成……

金发蓝眼的神明找到了答案，不禁呻吟出声，抱住了脑袋。但他很确定昨晚是洛基主动的！这个性别流动者自己在他们的第不知道多少个回合变成了女性，还对他百般痴缠，又怎么能怪他陷入疯狂把持不住不够绅士？可是这样的回答肯定会招来削笔刀+肾X2的严重后果，所以索尔硬是将此话咽了回去，以他对弟弟的了解，邪神肯定在怀疑雷神依旧更喜欢女人，哪怕那个女人是他自己的女体。

他弟弟的小心思就是这么百转千回。

洛基瞥了一眼兀自抱头状的大金毛，继续吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮，在他吃到第七颗葡萄的时候，雷霆之神终于抬头，眼眸湛蓝如星海，闪耀着诚挚的光芒：“洛基，你才是对我很重要的人，只是你，也只因为是你，这一点不会改变，毕竟我们已经……”他学着邪神曾经做过的那个手势，竖起双手拇指相对。

“……”

好吧，从他兄弟的眼神来判断，由他来做这个动作实在是太傻了，他挫败地放下手，挠了挠垂肩金发：“简的这一页已经过去了。”

诡计之神不置可否，侍女端来了肉食，并柔声询问两位陛下是否有其他需求。在打发走了她们以后，新婚的一对在诡异的气氛下用完了早餐，早餐期间奥丁的幼子还偷偷看了索尔好几眼，似乎在估量刚才那些话的真伪，于是雷霆之神作出神态坚定的模样，还多次温柔到堪称殷勤地给弟弟端杯倒茶。

*  
雷神的某一页是否能过去，并不由索尔说了算。

蜜月期间他们无需上朝理政，这是奥丁最后的短暂执政期，于是他们进行了一场晨猎，在索尔放过了一只又一只兔子以后（话说，为什么？），洛基找到了下一个话题：

“你怎么不用妙尔尼尔？”

大块头神明笑了：“我想我们打猎还用不着锤子，嗯？”

“我还以为你厌倦那个大榔头了，”诡计之神别开目光，“它也是‘翻过的一页’，不值得珍惜，毕竟众神之王什么都有。”

索尔勒住了马，开始思考他的弟弟这一回又在说些什么。他们置身于阿斯加德原野的晨曦，清风凉爽，草木葱茏，与其说是打猎还不如说是并骑出游。而他别扭的小陛下显然不打算轻易放过自己，他戴着金色的双角盔，金绿甲衣包裹的瘦削身躯如此迷人——

等洛基纵马而过，雷神才发觉自己又走神了。

“所以你对我的兴趣会持续多久？”邪神忽然回头，笑着露出洁白的牙齿，“三个月，五个月，半年，还是一个月都不到？大概我不应该高估自己，你已经巴不得将我这页翻过去了，只不过……”

“洛基！”索尔叫道，眼神中流露出震惊和受伤，洛基怎么能这么说？他为他的弟弟付出了一生，最后甚至是他的生命，一切没有丝毫不愿，只因为雷神需要邪神活着，哪怕他自己不再活着。

“我不想说那些……那些你应该知道的事情。”火神的伴侣继续道，“但你总该知道，我为了找回你，一切都在所不惜！无论在黑暗的宇宙中寻觅多久，那都……”

他哽咽了，而诡计之神看见兄长的脸色，也闭上了嘴巴，总算他在察觉到自己真正越线的时候还会收敛。

“我会永远珍惜你，你知道的。”雷霆之神说道，他需要他的兄弟彻底明白这个，“你不是我人生的任何……任何可以‘翻过去’的一页。我们一起玩耍，一起成长，虽然我忽视过你，但你无可替代。”你不是我人生之书里的一页，你就是书本本身。

洛基的绿眼睛里泛起雾气，也许他们会为对方做很多事，但总是说的太少，索尔决定弥补：“只要你愿意，洛基，我们会并肩而立，一起统治阿斯加德，成为父亲和母亲的荣耀，这一点不会改变，只要你愿意，我会很高兴地享受这一切，永不改变。”

他骑马挨上去，伸手搂住他兄弟的腰，邪神有一瞬间的紧绷，但随即就放松下来，软软倚靠到兄长怀中。过了一阵，他的小国王开口：“我……暂时不想回去。”

索尔吻了吻他：“那我们就野营一天。”

他们在山洞里烤了一打烤鱼，大半鱼肉都进了大块头神明的肚子，这次野营很快到了傍晚，看着夕阳，洛基有些呆呆的，红色的落日光芒染在他的脸颊上，衣服上，让整个情形显得温暖又可爱。

“如果你早点儿明白，我们就不用经历那么多。”绿眼睛的小陛下闷闷道。

“如果你早点儿说出来，一切也会大不一样。”蓝眼睛的亲王和蔼地还嘴。

洛基回头，瞪着雷神，他们互相看了一阵，索尔上前将他搂住：“没有关系，我们在一起了，不是吗？”

“嗯。”

他们交换了几个吻，边吻边走向雷霆之神铺好的石床，诡计之神猛然发力，将他的兄长按倒在上面，绿眼睛水汪汪的，眼眶微红：“无论我做了什么，索尔，我要你记住，无论什么原因，如果你胆敢欺骗我，如果你说的不是真的……”

“是真的。”

“住嘴！听我说完！”洛基磨着牙，“我记得你今天说的每一句蠢话，要是你回去找地球蝼蚁，要是你胆敢忘记我而独踞王位，要是你别有用心，我会让你付出代价，我会——”

“我是有用心。”雷神招认。

他的弟弟全身一僵，十指掐进大块头神明健壮的肌肉，眼中流露出受伤和愤怒，难以置信以及更多的情绪，索尔再度开口：“所有的用心，都是因为爱，洛基，我爱你如同你爱着我。”

他伸手搂住弟弟的后颈，迎着洛基的颤抖，迎着他混合着惶恐和惊喜的目光，缓缓但绝不犹豫地印上一个吻。

最后的余晖消失在山后，夜色笼罩阿斯加德，而金光闪闪的神明尚不知道，他爱恋至深的弟弟为了救他要付出的代价为何物。


	11. 番外•后遗症•洛基篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生子提及，有爆粗口，有开车暗示

当洛基第一时间意识到自身的异常时，他非常崩溃。

绿眼睛法师呆滞地坐在床上，环顾四周，这里毫无疑问是阿斯加德皇族的夏季别宫，以前他还是神域的小王子的时候曾经在这别宫度过几次狩猎大会，而他目前所在的房间则是夏宫的主寝殿，装饰华丽，灿烂辉煌，一贯只有国王和王后才能在此安眠。

他现在所能回想起来的最后记忆，是奥丁对他说：“不。”然后他绝望地松手，掉下彩虹桥，在索尔的嚎叫声中，被星际引力拉扯着，失去了知觉。

没错，在滥用无限手套以后，洛基的记忆再次倒带了，回到了雷神给他设下禁制的时间，忘记了之后发生的全部事情。

于是现在最令这位失忆的国王想要发疯的状况是，他赤身裸体地醒来，自觉腰酸背痛，难以启齿的部位也酸胀不已，结合身上的噬咬抓伤等痕迹，不用诡计之神做任何分析都能立刻明白究竟发生了什么。

这简直是一个字数最短的惊悚故事：

洛基在阿斯加德国王寝宫里被上了——谁干的？！

邪神心中一片混乱，直到始作俑者推着一车甜点进门，他异父异母的亲哥哥似乎对他的模样毫不惊讶，若无其事地问他要不要吃蛋糕，还亲昵地挨到兄弟的身边，伸手抚摸他的腰背。那一瞬间洛基几乎抽刀而起，要将雷霆之神刺穿在床帐。

“我……”

伴随着沙哑的嗓音，看来十分镇定，万分冷静的诡计之神，内心瞬间转过百八十个念头，从最初的《震惊！远古老神居然对未成年养子做出这种事！》转换成了如下思考：

《神域圈养约顿海姆幼童，名为养子实为童养媳，这究竟是神性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？》

《感天动地！阿斯加德老国王为智商捉急大儿子传宗接代操碎了心，原来早在千年之前就有所安排！》

《揭秘你不知道的仙宫对待冰霜质子的五大最严酷刑法，橱窗展示柜只排第三，第一可以令神怀孕！》

《我愚蠢的弟弟哟，你跳下彩虹桥也逃脱不出我的手掌心》

《霸道君王：王弟别想带球跑》

不不不，上面那两条划掉，划掉！

这时，茫然不知究竟发生了什么的索尔还拿起一块巧克力问他要不要吃，他赤裸的上身兀自毫不遮掩的展示着昨夜留下的痕迹，洛基终于出离愤怒：

“滚！”

将大块头踢出房间，邪神终于可以整理一下自己的思绪，他一点儿也想不起来掉下彩虹桥之后发生了什么，索尔还是那副蠢样子丝毫都没改，看来时间应该过去不久，从他们现在住在夏宫的主殿里来看，果然奥丁仍然将王位传给了亲生儿子。

洛基苦笑一声，他到底还在期待什么？

可以猜想的是，在没有彩虹桥的情况下，奥丁动用了大量暗能量，派索尔将他抓了回来。这倒是很现实且实惠的考量——作为好不容易养大的约顿海姆合法继承人，他是一个相当有价值的人质，不能轻易放过——唯一出乎意料的是，为此奥丁甚至不惜让索尔占有了他。

他在自己身上没有找到魔法的痕迹，但也没有受强迫会留下的伤，更没有昨夜的记忆，那么多半是被灌下了什么奇怪的药物。从索尔的态度来看那药物显然十分成功，让他的蠢哥哥以为他们是两厢情愿。

这算什么，羞辱吗？可怜诡计之神居然如此天真，还以为就算被重新关进阿斯加德，橱窗展示柜对他而言也已经够了。当然幕后主使一定是奥丁，没有他的命令，索尔那个蠢货也不会做这种事，大块头还想着那个地球蝼蚁呢……

洛基咬了咬牙，怒火满腔。

他就在这样的情况下脑补完了整出闻者伤心见者流泪的经典大戏，而真正可怜的其实是此时还在仙宫代他们处理政务的老父亲——明明应该免疫一切疾病的奥丁突然之间喷嚏连连，险些将唾沫星子喷到奏章上去，不禁十分纳闷，心想是不是应该早点把儿子们叫回来，自己赶紧退休去和芙丽嘉享清福。

邪神最终穿戴整齐，准备出门去迎接无论什么会发生的事情，但是在出门见到第一个侍女的时候，他就顿住了脚步。

“陛下。”侍女行礼道，如此称呼他。

洛基眼中闪过一丝惊讶，但只是点了点头：“索尔在哪里？”

“那位陛下在早餐厅。”

一路上他遇到了三拨侍女，再三确认了他的判断不会有错：索尔显然已经登基为王，而他……居然是另一个王？

心中的震动和惊讶简直无以言表，刚刚得知自己是“陛下”的小国王走到早餐厅，然后就瞧见他那根本没管自身仪态的兄长坐在餐桌前，依旧裸露着肌肉发达的胸膛——以及胸膛上的抓痕。

“嗨，洛基，过来坐。”大块头自如地招呼道，现在他身上的暧昧痕迹更他喵的展露无余了，他就没看见那些侍女们瞧他们的眼神都不对了吗！

刚刚一瞬间的内心震动立刻消失于无形，转换成想要疯狂吐槽的欲望，最终洛基带着笑容走过去坐下，瞧着满桌的蔬菜水果，那些可喜的绿色倒是格外有宁心静神的功效：一切当然都很顺理成章，奥丁无论如何也不会允许简•福斯特居于仙宫的王后宝座，她有些难得的特质，但诡计之神并不相信她能够通过考验获得神格，那么无论索尔如何作想，他都不可能与简结婚；最好的选择其实是希芙，偏偏索尔并不感冒；还会有比约顿海姆的合法国王更好的众神之王的伴侣吗？

奥丁甚至可以传位给他们两个，这样众神之父就履行了昔日兄弟俩都有资格继位的诺言，但有婚姻和子嗣（不要问他如何生子，雅典娜可是从宙斯的脑壳里出生的）束缚，洛基还想怎么兴风作浪？

他眼角的余光扫到索尔——的胸肌，终于还是忍不住了：“那个地球女人和你分手的原因是觉得你的蠢肌肉太多了吗？”

雷神当然已经和简分手，不然他不会如此自若，在睡了他弟弟并娶了他以后。奥丁的长子有一套道德观念，其中包括不应该脚踏两条船。而洛基之所以会问这个问题当然也不是吃什么飞醋，看在随便谁的份上，他才不爱这个傻大个！他只是……只是看到那些痕迹，就特别想要以头抢桌。

尤其是在侍女们端上肉食的时候，索尔甚至没注意到那些侍女脸红的原因。

天知道雷霆之神是怎么理解他的话的，金光闪闪的神明申明已经和简分手，这不出意料，还说简是“翻过去了的一页”，这就很有意思了。洛基明明见过该死的这家伙之前对简•福斯特有多温情脉脉，没想到说分手就分手，说过去了就过去了。

呵呵，这就是中庭人的超级英雄，这就是雷神！

在心里冷笑两声，他没有拒绝索尔打猎的提议，只是把随从都遣开了。邪神看着他兄长毫无防备的模样，不禁思考起了如果他在这里从背后一刀刺穿索尔的心脏，那自以为得计的奥丁会作何反应。

不过很快另一件事占据了他的注意力：

“你怎么没带妙尔尼尔？”

他明明记得他的哥哥最喜欢那把蠢锤子，那是奥丁继承人的象征，他走到哪里就拿到那里，除开被流放中庭期间都是锤不离手，如果要说雷神的挚爱，洛基第一个提名妙尔尼尔并十拿九稳它会赢得桂冠。

难道妙尔尼尔也是翻过去的一页？他恶劣地揣测着，也是，毕竟索尔已经登基，王储的锤子还有意义吗？

所以洛基又是他兄长的哪一页？是早已翻过却不得不捡回来的麻烦篇章，迟早会被再度抛弃吧？

雷霆之神的蓝眼睛闪烁着震惊和受伤，他表白着：“但你总该知道，我为了找回你，一切都在所不惜！无论在黑暗的宇宙中寻觅多久，那都……”

对对对，不用提醒他，索尔把他从彩虹桥下抓了回来，并且强占了他，这份打捞报酬可真够可以的。冰霜巨人的王子有些恼怒，但阿斯加德的王神情里有令他惶恐的部分，他从未见过他的哥哥如此眼含热泪，就算是在约顿海姆大败而归时，奥丁的长子也极其骄傲地宣告他从未害怕紧张。也许是雷神的异常，也许是别的什么，洛基没有吭声。

接下来那金光闪闪的神明就许下了诺言，关于共享王座，关于共治阿斯加德。

嘿，留神你说的话，你可是在和一个冰霜巨人说这些，我都不是你的亲弟弟，我是诡计之神，你不怕我毁了神域也毁了你吗。我从来都不是奥丁的荣耀，过去不是，现在不是，将来也不会是。尽管我为他做了那么多，他却没有承认我，你以为他同意我俩在一起是为了什么，那是为了更好的控制约顿海姆，甚至在下一代吞并那里，而不是反而让一个异族统治阿斯加德，你这蠢货！

但眼前这个大块头蠢货的声音是如此诚恳，表情是如此真挚，于是邪神就放弃了说出上面的那段话，取而代之的是他让自己双眼氤氲起水雾，就仿佛真的被索尔感动，就好像自己真的倾心于奥丁之子——他总该为自己谋取点儿利益的不是吗？有送上门的来求自己利用的阿斯加德之王，不用白不用，既然索尔要把他想的那么好，他就暂时接受吧。总有一天，洛基会把他的兄长彻底禁锢，关进橱窗展示柜，眼睁睁看着他领养的兄弟创造阿斯加德的辉煌未来，会有那么一天的。

“我……暂时不想回去。”他放软了声音，他知道索尔那个大块头会对他百依百顺的。

“那我们就野营一天。”果然，雷神特别好说话。

下午他们名为打猎实为打渔，谁知道索尔是怎么了，抬抬手就放过了一只又一只兔子，眼神里还他喵的带着怀念。相比于追逐那些可怜的小家伙们，雷神显然更喜欢揩他弟弟的油，动不动就摸摸亲亲，如果他是想恶心死自己的兄弟然后独占王位的话，那不得不说他还是很成——唔……

大块头神明笑着放过了他的双唇，然后依旧搂着他的腰。

“洛基，我很高兴，在经历那么多以后，我们还在一起，我曾经以为我已经彻底失去你了。还好……我没有，你没有离开。”

该死的，他的表情装得还真像那么回事。

小国王重新抓住他的金发，将他拖进下一个吻里：

来啊！比谁先把谁恶心死啊！

……

他可能快死于缺氧了，操！

索尔的表现实在太可疑了，洛基持续和兄长以唇齿厮杀着，一边居然还能继续思考着，金发神明已经得到了他，也得到了王位，那又何必惺惺作态来讨好自己？这些亲昵的举动和似乎也许大概可能不是想恶心死他的行为的目的何在？他才不相信他的哥哥真的爱他呢，毕竟……

毕竟他渴求了那么久，那么久，却从来不曾得到过回应。

绿眼睛法师把兄长的嘴唇咬出了血，然后舔弄了一会儿，万分疑惑。没准索尔是想让自己给他生个小索尔森或者小索尔朵蒂，毕竟在改善后代智商方面这倒是挺说得通的，又或者这个大块头是想用这种方式把他从王位上挤下去，哈，那他可打错算盘了，诡计之神可没有那么好哄骗，到头来一准是雷霆之神先感到羞耻，瞧他的！

他以挑战哥哥的热情将吻进行了下去，直到索尔从喉咙里发出一声闷闷的咆哮，电弧震颤，然后就是天旋地转，等他回过神来的时候已经被兄长夹带到了他的坐骑上，实话说邪神的脑子有点发懵。

“对不起，没控制好我的闪电。”索尔在他的耳边说道，带着笑意，将热气吹进耳窝。

然后又是一下，噼啪！

“对不起。”雷神吻着弟弟的耳垂，“还是没控制好，但我觉得你喜欢这个。”

“……”

——妈妈呀这个不是我哥我不认识他！

诡计之神被雷霆之神电得完全不知如何是好，只能瞪着兄长，被哥哥带进附近的山洞。那时他们已经弄到了足够的食物，阿斯加德将要迎来夜晚，洛基被索尔放在最舒服的石台上，看着雷神烧烤鱼肉，看着夕阳，看着平坦的石台，手指微微扣紧台缘，就算他知道会发生什么，他依旧紧张。

“如果你早点儿明白，我们就不用经历那么多。”

如果你在登基大典前给我那个吻，也许我还会相信你是真的爱我。

“如果你早点儿说出来，一切也会大不一样。”索尔笑着答道。

……可我说过，有时我会嫉妒你，但永远不要怀疑我爱你。

“没有关系，我们在一起了，不是吗？”

“嗯。”

好吧，他还能说什么？

在太阳消失在山后的时候，神域兄弟又陷入新一轮的纠缠亲吻和搂抱，突然之间，洛基发力将索尔按在石床上，克制着浑身的颤抖，他知道一些事情终会发生，他总会归于索尔，一如雷神本就应该属于邪神。

“无论我做了什么，索尔，我要你记住，无论什么原因，如果你胆敢欺骗我，如果你说的不是真的……”

“是真的。”

“住嘴！听我说完！我记得你今天说的每一句蠢话，要是你回去找地球蝼蚁，要是你胆敢忘记我而独踞王位，要是你别有用心，我会让你付出代价，我会——”

“我是有用心。所有的用心，都是因为爱，洛基，我爱你如同你爱着我。”

住口，你这白痴，我不爱你了。

他被他的哥哥拉进下一个吻，难以自抑，索尔翻身将他压在石床上，洛基现在看上去双眼迷蒙，貌似无辜，貌似无助，还在不自觉地索求更多的吻，也是更多的爱。

而索尔遂他所愿。

下一个吻带着酥酥麻麻的雷电，震颤窜过脊柱直逼大脑，忽然之间，洛基脑海中轰然一声，然后一切都打开了，一切回忆都归来了，他不禁抬起手臂，将手背搁在自己的额头。

“噗……”

雷神一静，他的伴侣居然在床上笑场了？

这简直摧伤他的自信心。

但诡计之神移开手臂时，青灰色眼睛里的感情是那么的深挚：

“我刚刚发现了一件事。”他的声音兀自沙哑。

“什么事？”

带着湿润的光泽，绿眼睛晶莹明亮，洛基用目光描摹着他兄长的面庞：“我发现……”

——哪怕在我落下彩虹桥的那一刻，我也不曾停止爱你。

我妒忌你，我恨你，我甚至想过如果你消失那一切都会好了。

我们都以为掉下彩虹桥的时候是我最恨你的时候，我想要杀死你。

可那一切都比不上我爱你。

他轻轻开口：“我爱你。”

*  
之后的一整个晚上发生的事情，让诡计之神特别后悔自己没过脑子的告白。

说真的，如果中庭狗血小说里的霸道总裁能够一夜七次的话，那么一位霸道神明（划掉）阿斯加德的雷神能够一次七夜也是……正常的。

在失去知觉的前一刻，洛基突然大彻大悟——没有哥哥的天果然才是晴朗的天！

可能索尔真是想独占王位，通过让占据王位的另一个神不断给他怀孕生小崽的方式。

“没有的事。”被逗乐的雷神吻着他的弟弟，“我也爱你。”

 

FIN.

索尔•从头到尾错过真相•全程没抓住重点•依旧能够通过告白搞定弟弟•奥丁森

洛基•所有的脑洞一个比一个凶残•哼我才不爱我哥呢•为哥哥所爱的神•奥丁森


End file.
